LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER
by mars992
Summary: Solamente el matrimonio con mujeres que no compartan la naturaleza de esos deseos podrá liberarlos y dar una nueva vida a su clan. Mujeres dispuestas a enfrentar peligros e intrigas, con la fuerza de su amor. Con su personalidad cautivadora, Bella Swan es la mujer ideal para liberar a Edward Cullen de la maldición...
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: ****LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER**

**LYNSAY SANDS**

TÍTULO ORIGINAL: The Highland Bride

**GÉNERO: HIGHLANDER**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Capítulo I**

— No tengas miedo… — Bella se inclinó para acariciar el cuello de Millie, la yegua en la que iba montada. — ¡Los rumores sobre los Cullen y los Hale son una completa tontería! Creer que ellos tienen sed de sangre es una gran estupidez…

Bella se enderezó y miró a los caballeros que la acompañaban: dos al frente, dos atrás y uno a cada lado. Seis escoceses rudos y taciturnos. Desde que habían partido del castillo de Swan, en Inglaterra, ninguno de ellos le había dirigido la palabra, excepto para darle ordenes o instrucciones. No es que hubiese tenido muchas oportunidades para conversar, ya que hacía dos días que viajaban sin parar, subiendo y bajando montañas y atravesando senderos por el interior de los bosques.

Al principio Bella soportó bien el viaje, pero al final del primer día, el cansancio la venció, y más de una vez, Jasper, uno de los caballeros, tuvo que aproximarse a ella y llamarle la atención, para que no se durmiese y se cayera de la silla de montar. En cierta ocasión, Jasper se había detenido y la había sacudido hasta que ella se despertó terriblemente avergonzada y como volvieron a retomar el galope, a Bella no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos dejando su cansancio a un lado.

No era fácil dormirse en un caballo al trote, pero muchas veces el sueño se volvía tan fuerte que era imposible impedir que los ojos se le cerraran y el cuerpo se le inclinara hacia delante. Soñaba con un momento de descanso, aunque sabía que eso sólo sucedería cuando llegaran al clan Cullen, su destino final.

Bella estaba exhausta, y eso minaba su capacidad de mantenerse optimista y tener una visión positiva sobre el futuro que le aguardaba. Si el agotamiento no fuera tan grande, tal vez todo le pareciese una gran aventura; sin embargo, lo que sentía ahora era soledad y temor. Al fin y al cabo, dejaba atrás el castillo de Swan, el mundo que conocía, y partía rumbo a una vida con extraños, en una tierra lejana, llevando apenas la ropa que llevaba y el contenido de una bolsa colgada a la silla; un pequeño retrato de su madre, un cuchillo que había pertenecido a su padre, un vestido viejo y dos o tres objetos más. Eso era todo lo que poseía en el mundo.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a no tener posesiones, y eso no le importaba, pero le dolía no poder contar en aquel viaje, con la compañía de Angela. La joven ayudante de cocina de Swan, transformada en su dama de compañía cuando era necesario, la única amiga que tenía. Bella se sentía más cercana a Angela que a Jacob, su propio hermano. Angela era la única persona a quien echaría de menos. Jacob se había negado firmemente a permitir que la criada se fuese, y de todos modos era de esperar que los caballeros escoceses no quisiesen llevar a otra mujer en ese viaje, como si fuese una carga.

Bella sonrió al pensar en si misma como un fardo que los caballeros transportaban. Su hermano, Jacob, siempre le había dicho que ella era un peso muerto, una criatura indeseable, de la cual él había tenido que hacerse cargo desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando ella tenía nueve años. Bella intentaba al máximo no incomodarlo, ayudando con el trabajo hasta el punto de hacer servicios que correspondían a los criados; pero eso no bastaba para Jacob, él nunca perdía una oportunidad para humillarla, declarando que ella no valía la poca comida que ingería. Sus esfuerzos para ayudar al mantenimiento de la propiedad y comer lo mínimo posible, jamás fue suficiente para que Jacob la tratase con consideración.

La verdad era, que la simple presencia de ella lo irritaba. Cuando intentó prometerla en matrimonio y no sucedió, tomó la decisión de internarla como monja en un convento, en vez de permitirle que viviese en el castillo donde había nacido y crecido. Pero un día antes de que Jacob mandara a Bella al convento, llegaron los caballeros junto a una oferta de matrimonio.

Bella estaba cuidando sus hierbas medicinales, cuando Angela llegó corriendo, anunciando la nueva sorpresa que el destino le preparaba.

— ¡Lady Bella, no imagina lo que está pasando! ¡En este mismo momento, Jacob está… negociando su matrimonio! ¡Un lord desea casarse con milady, y ha enviado a seis escoceses para tratar el asunto! ¡Lo más extraño es que pretenden realizar la ceremonia ahora mismo, sin la presencia de ese lord!

Al principio, Bella pensó que Angela había malinterpretado el tema de conversación entre Jacob y los caballeros, por que su hermano ya hacía tiempo que había extendido la noticia, de que no ofrecería una dote a quien la desposase. Aunque más tarde se enteró, de que no estaban decidiendo lo que Jacob pagaría por librarse de ella, sino lo que recibiría de los escoceses por consentir que su hermana se casase con el lord que los había enviado.

_¡Bien, no decepcionaré a mi ambicioso hermano! ¡Veamos lo que el destino me reserva!,_ pensó ella con el orgullo herido.

Aun estaba recuperándose de la impresión por la noticia que le había dado su criada y única amiga, cuando la sirvienta le informó con disgusto que el lord escocés era del clan de los Cullen.

— ¡Oh, señora, es horrible que tenga que casarse con uno de esos monstruos! — La joven se esforzó para no llorar.

Bella nunca prestaba atención a los rumores y cotilleos, ella también había oído los comentarios de que los Cullen eran vampiros que se alimentaban de la sangre de seres humanos. Intentó consolar a Angela, explicándole que todo eso no eran más que estupideces.

— Querida, los caballeros han llegado a Swan a plena luz del día; y según los rumores, los vampiros no soportan el sol, y mueren quemados cuando se exponen a el.

— Pero no todos los Cullen son vampiros — Insistió Angela — Un antepasado de la familia se casó con una mujer mortal, y sus hijos pasaron a tener sangre mixta; mitad vampira, mitad humana.

Por eso hay gente entre los Cullen capaces de realizar tareas que los seres sin alma no pueden realizar. Los seis caballeros escoceses soportan la luz del sol, y por ese motivo el lord del clan de los muertos vivientes los envió para negociar el matrimonio en su nombre.

Bella no se dejó convencer por tal argumento, pero aún así no podía negar que Angela había plantado la semilla de la duda en su mente.

— Jasper, milady está hablando sola otra vez.

Jasper suspiró al escuchar el comentario de Mike. Los otros caballeros ya habían notado el extraño comportamiento de la joven, que había comenzado a hablar sola desde que salieron de Swan. Ya comentaban entre ellos, que la dama que se había convertido en esposa de su lord, estaba loca.

— A nuestro señor no le va a gustar saber que se casó con una mujer loca…

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo, Mike, no le va a gustar nada! — Alec, que hasta entonces cabalgaba en el lado izquierdo de Bella, se aproximó a los dos caballeros que estaban detrás para tomar parte en la conversación. — Y milord nos culpará por eso.

— ¡No! — Protestó Tyler, dejando de cabalgar a la derecha de Bella para meterse en la conversación. — Milord no va a culparnos porque ella esté loca.

— Nuestro lord pensará que la volvimos loca contándole historias de lo que le espera allí.

— Lord Cullen sabe que nunca haríamos eso— Los interrumpió Jasper. — Además, la esposa de nuestro lord no está loca.

— ¿No crees que hablar sola sin parar, es un signo de locura, Jasper? — Mike insistió.

— Sería un signo de locura si fuese escocesa. Pero ella es inglesa, y los ingleses son diferentes. Creo que estaba tratando de calmar al caballo.

— ¿Calma al caballo todo el tiempo? — Mike parecía tan sorprendido que Jasper casi se echó a reir.

Sin embargo, Jasper sabía que el asunto era demasiado grave como para provocar la risa. Su argumento no era convincente incluso para sí mismo, pero algo tenía que decir, ya que no era bueno que los caballeros llegasen a Cullen creyendo que la nueva lady del castillo estaba loca, y extendiesen tal rumor. En su posición de primer caballero del señor del clan, era su deber proteger los intereses del lord y de la mujer que se había convertido en su esposa. Desafortunadamente, Jasper se daba cuenta de que sería muy difícil hacerles cambiar de opinión. No había otra salida… tenía que dirigirse a Bella, abordar el asunto y asumir las consecuencias. Si no estaba loca, todo estaría bien, pero si sus facultades mentales estaban mermadas, entonces lord Cullen tenía un problema por delante. De momento, era mejor tratar de hacer que parase de hablar sola para no acrecentar las sospechas de los caballeros.

Apresurando el galope, Jasper se adelantó y se puso al lado de Bella. Ella lo miró sorprendida, y luego le sonrió amablemente. Sería mejor que no sonriera, pensó Jasper, sabiendo que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio sonreiría después de pasar dos días en una silla de montar. Esa sonrisa sería interpretada como otro signo de locura. Decidido a desalentarla de ser amable, Jasper la miró con seriedad, mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de abordar el tema sin ofenderla.

— ¿Milady está loca?

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Bella abriendo mucho los ojos.

— Habla sola todo el tiempo. Por eso pregunto si está loca.

Estupefacta, Bella se quedó mirando al hombre, que no aparentaba más de cuarenta años. Era difícil de creer que él tuviera el valor de hacer esa pregunta, y de una manera tan burda.

— No hablo sola — Respondió ella finalmente.

— ¿No?

— Estaba hablando con Millie. — Bella notó que los caballeros que iban detrás se acercaban para oir la conversación, y los que galopaban por delante frenaban la marcha para escuchar lo que decían.

— ¿Millie? —preguntó Jasper sin entender lo que Bella quería decir, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara a otra mujer por allí.

— Mi yegua — Bella explicó pacientemente.

— ¡Ah! — Jasper se relajó, y una leve sonrisa de triunfo asomó en sus labios. Los otros caballeros, sin embargo, no parecían impresionados con la explicación.

— ¿Y espera que su yegua le responda? — Le preguntó uno de ellos con el ceño fruncido.

— Alec, eso no es algo que se pregunte — Le reprendió Jasper.

Bella sonrió al caballero con el pelo negro y la cara llena de pecas.

— No seas absurdo. Los caballos no hablan – Argumentó ella— Pero, ¿quién dice que no son capaces de oir?

Jasper sonrió y los otros movieron la cabeza asintiendo.

— Milady tiene razón — Dijo el caballero que galopaba a su derecha.

Bella se volvió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento al hombre que la apoyaba, y trató de recordar su nombre. Le parecía que Jasper lo llamaba Tyler, pero no estaba segura.

— ¿Por qué quiere hablar con su yegua? — Insistió el caballero de la izquierda, el que Bella sabía que se llamaba Mike.

— Esta yegua me pertenece desde hace muchos años, y sólo ha salido de Swan una vez, cuando viajamos a la Corte. La conozco y sé que está inquieta cabalgando por lugares extraños. Por eso hablo con ella, para calmarla y asegurarle que todo está bien.

Esa explicación pareció convencer a los hombres, que ya se apresuraban para volver a la formación habitual de galope.

Era bueno que hubiesen confirmado que ella no estaba loca, pero era una pena que volviesen a ser los callados y taciturnos escoceses de siempre, ya que ella adoraría hablar con otro ser vivo que no fuese Millie.

A Bella le gustaba conversar. En Swan siempre había alguien con quién hablar; Angela y los otros criados del castillo, el herrero, el sacerdote, el joven que se encargaba del establo, incluso los niños. Todos la trataban bien y jamás rehusaban conversar cuando Bella los buscaba o los encontraba por casualidad.

No estaba acostumbrada a los largos periodos de silencio, y el viaje ya comenzaba a molestarla. Se sentía irritada, sobre todo con quién la había colocado en esa situación y la había obligado a viajar; su marido, Edward Cullen.

Bella murmuró el nombre de su esposo con un tono desanimado, y soltó un profundo suspiro. En vez de haber ido a buscarla personalmente, lord Cullen había enviado a sus hombres para traerla, como si fuese una vaca o una oveja. Eso indicaba que su vida en el castillo Cullen no sería muy diferente de su vida en Swan, donde su hermano no le daba el menor valor. Cuando supo que lord Cullen había pagado por casarse, y que el matrimonio se realizaría antes de que partiesen, sin la presencia del novio, había alimentado sus esperanzas de que Edward Cullen la considerase algo más que un objeto aburrido; pero las circunstancias demostraban que eso no sería así.

— ¿Milady? — La llamó Alec

— ¿Si? — Bella se giró distraída hacia el caballero pelirrojo y pecoso.

— ¿Por qué habla con su yegua de nuestro lord?

— ¿Yo hago eso? — Preguntó Bella, avergonzada por haber dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

— Lo ha hecho. ¿No es verdad, Tyler?

— Si — Confirmó el caballero de anchos hombros y oscuro pelo largo, aproximándose también a Bella. — Y no parecía nada satisfecha. ¿Por casualidad, no está contenta de ser la esposa de lord Cullen?

Bella consideró mentir para no ofender a los caballeros, pero mentir no formaba parte de su naturaleza.

— Yo hubiera preferido que lord Cullen hubiese venido a buscarme personalmente, en vez de mandaros a recogerme como si fuese una vaca comprada, para aumentar el rebaño.

— ¡Ah! — Jasper llevó a su caballo más cerca, con el fin de tomar parte en la conversación. Los otros caballeros también se habían acercado al lado de Bella, pero sólo Jasper habló.

— Milady es inglesa, por eso no lo comprende. Lord Edward jamás enviaría a sus caballeros para buscar a una vaca. Enviaría solamente un hombre, y no sería a ninguno de nosotros.

Los demás caballeros estuvieron de acuerdo, moviendo la cabeza de modo solemne.

— ¿Entonces, debería sentirme honrada por que lord Cullen os ha enviado a buscarme en vez de hacerlo él mismo, en persona? — Bella preguntó con aspereza.

— Sin duda — Aseguró Jasper, serio y convencido.

— Naturalmente — Confirmó Alec — Además, nuestro lord no podía venir, y por eso nos envió. ¡Seis caballeros! ¿Ve cómo es de importante? Hasta el mismo Jasper fue enviado.

— Jasper es el primer caballero de lord Cullen — Le informó Mike, dando a entender que ella debería sentirse satisfecha con la escolta encargada de negociar el matrimonio y de traerla.

— ¿Por qué lord Cullen no podía venir en mi busca? — Bella aún no estaba convencida.

— Es difícil de explicar... — Contestó Jasper vacilante.

— Debido a su condición — Dijo Alec, tratando de ayudar a su compañero.

— ¿Condición? — Bella preguntó, entre curiosa y preocupada.

— Sí — La turbación de Jasper era visible.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hay de malo con lord Cullen?

— No hay nada malo con nuestro lord — Garantizó Alec — Pero milady tendrá que preguntarle a milord y él se lo explicara.

Aunque seguía sin estar satisfecha con la respuesta, Bella decidió no insistir, ya que ninguno de los caballeros le daría más explicaciones. Lo cierto era que habían vuelto al silencio habitual volviéndose hacia delante y desalentando cualquier diálogo. Bella, sin embargo, odiaba la idea de reanudar el silencio que le molestaba y retomó el camino, más triste y cansada. A ella le gustaría conocerlos mejor, saber quiénes eran y cómo vivían. Después de todo, se adentraba en un país que no era el suyo, y estaría rodeada de extraños en su nueva morada.

Bella solía soñar que algún día se casaría y su marido se quedaría en Swan, para que ella no tuviese que dejar el lugar y la gente que conocía desde la infancia. Este sueño, sin embargo, ya no existía porque se había casado con un noble escocés y se uniría a él en Escocia. Bella nunca se hubiera imaginado que la soledad era lo que le deparaba el futuro.

— Es un hermoso día, ¿no es así?

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos respondió, sólo se miraron con asombro. Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que había dicho una estupidez, ya que el día estaba gris y no tenía nada de hermoso. Su comentario había sido estúpido, pero ella sólo estaba tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

— ¿Un hermoso día? — Dijo Jasper por fin, sin estar seguro de por que ella había asegurado eso.

— Bueno, no está lloviendo — Bella respondió en tono defensivo, temiendo que una vez más la consideraran una loca.

— Es verdad — Contestó Tyler, levantando los ojos para mirar el cielo nublado.

_Por lo visto__no tiene sentido__seguir hablando__sobre__el clima_, pensó Bella. Pero ¿de qué hablarían? Hablar de política estaba fuera de cuestión, ya que ellos eran escoceses y ella inglesa, y aunque ahora disfrutaban de un período de paz, los dos pueblos habían sido enemigos durante siglos.

Inesperadamente, fue Jasper quien tomó la iniciativa de seguir la conversación.

— No estamos muy lejos de Cullen.

Bella se sintió repentinamente incómoda al considerar que pronto se encontraría con su marido por primera vez. ¡Finalmente conocería al hombre con el que se había casado a distancia!

— ¿Mi marido nos estará esperando cuando lleguemos?

— Si llegamos después de oscurecer si, de lo contrario estará ocupado — Informó Jasper tras una breve vacilación — Nuestro lord no sabía cuánto tiempo necesitaríamos para negociar el matrimonio. Ni siquiera sabía si la propuesta sería aceptada.

— Entiendo — Bella pensó que sería mejor si llegaban antes de que anocheciera, ya que así tendría al menos tiempo para arreglarse un poco antes de encontrarse con Edward Cullen.

**¿Qué les pareció la "sutilidad" de Jasper? **

**Espero que les guste esta nueva historia… será cortita, solo doce capítulos, asi que espero la disfruten tanto como yo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO: ****LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER**

**LYNSAY SANDS**

TÍTULO ORIGINAL: The Highland Bride

**GÉNERO: HIGHLANDER**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Capítulo II**

Bella sintió una opresión en el estómago al mirar hacia el castillo del valle, encerrado entre montañas y sumergido en sombras. El oscuro lugar llegaba a deprimir, y recordó con nostalgia el castillo de Swan, donde había vivido hasta entonces; un lugar alegre y lleno de luz. De alguna manera, el castillo, las calles y las casas que lo rodeaban explicaban la actitud de los hombres que la acompañaban. ¿Como podían ser habladores y simpáticos viviendo en un lugar así?

— El sol se está poniendo.

Bella miró a los caballeros a su alrededor. La expresión que exhibían confirmaba el tono preocupado del comentario de Tyler.

— Manteneos cerca — Instruyó Jasper, e inmediatamente los caballeros hicieron un cerco en torno a Bella, al punto de asustar a Millie.

— Todo está bien — Susurró Bella, inclinándose para acariciar el cuello del animal.

La distancia no era grande, pero la inclinada bajada por el camino pareció durar una eternidad. La tensión y la preocupación de los hombres eran contagiosas, y ahora ella también se sentía nerviosa y agitada. Altos y fuertes, y montados en caballos más grandes que Millie, los caballeros bloqueaban la vista de Bella, que no podía ver nada a su alrededor. Después de un rato, el camino se niveló y poco después cruzaban un arco de piedra, indicando que se adentraban en la propiedad amurallada.

El movimiento y la agitación estallaron de repente cuando pasaron por las puertas del castillo. Bella todavía no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, pero el ruido indicaba que las calles que rodeaban el castillo estaban muy animadas, como las pequeñas calles de Swan al mediodía.

Distraída por el ruido, Bella tardó un momento en notar que los caballeros relajaban la tensión. Finalmente se separaron un poco, y ella pudo ver hacia dónde se dirigían, aunque seguía todavía rodeada por el círculo que formaban. Pronto llegaron a una plaza donde había tantas personas caminando por allí que parecía el comienzo del día, no de la noche, cuando todo el mundo se reúne para cenar y descansar. Una abundancia de antorchas en las paredes de las casas iluminaban de modo generoso el lugar, y Bella pensó que eso sería considerado un desperdicio en Swan.

El feudo Cullen parecía ser mucho más próspero que Swan. Debía ser un feudo muy rico, después de todo este lord la había aceptado como esposa sin tener una dote, y encima había pagado a su hermano por el matrimonio. Jacob estaría encantado de que se la hubiesen llevado, y sin haberse gastado nada en ella, pero el lord seguro que no sabía eso.

_¿El__hecho de pagar__por mí,__ me dará más __valor ante sus__ojos?_

Bella interrumpió esos pensamientos cuando Jasper dio la orden de detenerse. Los caballeros comenzaron a desmontar, haciéndola creer que por fin podría observar los alrededores de su nuevo hogar, pero Tyler se acercó inmediatamente, la levantó de la silla y la puso en el suelo, volviendo a impedir que viera algo.

_Hasta cuando se comportaran así_, pensó irritada.

— Jasper — Llamó una voz fuerte y grave.

Bella se volvió hacia la dirección de donde provenía la llamada, pero le fue imposible ver quién había hablado. El tono de autoridad, sin embargo, le indicó que se trataba de lord Cullen dirigiéndose al primer caballero. Bella hizo un intento de arreglarse el pelo con las manos y de alisarse el vestido para quitar las arrugas de tantas horas cabalgando, aunque sin duda necesitaría mucho más que eso para tener mejor aspecto.

— Milord — Saludó Jasper en tono respetuoso.

— ¿Habéis tenido algún problema?

Bella escuchaba su voz, pero todavía no conseguía divisar a la persona que hablaba.

— El viaje fue tranquilo, señor. Cumplimos con tus instrucciones para cabalgar también durante la noche, y el matrimonio fue aceptado y celebrado en Swan, como era tu deseo.

— Excelente — Dijo la voz. — ¿Esme? Ah, ahí estás. Supongo que la recién llegada estará agotada. ¿Puedes recibirla y brindarle lo necesario?

— No te preocupes, voy a llevarla a su dormitorio y daré órdenes para conseguirle todo lo que necesite — Aseguró una voz femenina.

— Gracias. En cuanto a ti — Dijo la voz de barítono — Ven a buscarme después de dejar a los caballos en el establo.

Bella se quedó de pie, sin nada que hacer ni decir cuando los caballeros tomaron las riendas de los animales, y se marcharon llevándose también a su yegua Millie. Allí parada, ella se sintió como una niña abandonada en medio de la calle, y giró la cabeza tratando de ver si aún podía conseguir ver al que debía ser su marido, pero fue en vano. Después de un momento, una bella mujer de pelo oscuro se le acercó sonriendo.

— ¿Bella?

— Sí

— Soy Esme. Te llevaré a tu habitación. — La elegante y amable mujer tomó a Bella del brazo y la condujo hacia la enorme puerta de madera del castillo.

— ¿Mi marido se ha ido? — Bella preguntó tímidamente nada más que entraron.

— Edward tiene ocupaciones que tratar ahora. Además, sabe que estás agotada y que preferirías tomar un baño caliente, comer algo y descansar. El lord te dará la bienvenida mañana.

A pesar de su amable oferta, la mujer no le estaba preguntando por sus deseos, sólo informándole de que se bañaría antes de cenar. Bella no tenía ni idea de quién era Esme, pero el fino vestido que llevaba y su aire de autoridad le demostraban que era alguien importante.

— ¿Eres la hermana de lord Cullen? —Preguntó Bella mientras cruzaban el salón del castillo hacia la gran escalera que conducía a las habitaciones y aposentos privados.

— Soy su madre. — La mujer sonrió al notar la sorpresa y la incredulidad estampada en el rostro de Bella

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Me he casado con un niño! No eres lo bastante mayor para ser la madre de un niño de más de diez años.

— Edward es más mayor que eso, créeme.

Bella iba a contestarle, pero luego se le ocurrió que la mujer podía ser la madre adoptiva de lord Cullen, no podía haber otra explicación. De cualquier manera, la voz que había escuchado no era la de un niño, sino la de un hombre adulto y acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

— Ya estamos — Avisó Esme, abriendo una de las puertas del largo pasillo al que llegaron después de subir la escalera.

Bella no pudo contener su admiración al entrar en el aposento. Era una habitación mucho más grande y más lujosa que su cuarto en Swan, los tapices cubrían las paredes de piedra. La enorme cama estaba hecha con finas pieles y sábanas de lino, y una gran chimenea con el fuego encendido ocupaba una de las paredes. También había un sillón de cuero, una mesa con adornos tallados en madera, una cómoda y gruesas cortinas de terciopelo en la ventana.

— ¡Qué habitación tan bonita! — Bella no intentó ocultar lo poco acostumbrada que estaba a tal esplendor, digno de una princesa.

Bella se acercó a la cama y deslizó su dedo por la almohada, que debía ser de plumas de ganso, cuando una sucesión de criados comenzó a llegar. Dos muchachos traían una tina de madera que colocaron delante de la chimenea, y dos criadas pronto empezaron a llenarla con agua caliente. Una tercera mujer traía toallas, que colocó sobre la mesa. Una joven se acercó con pétalos de flores y aceites aromáticos y comenzó a echarlos al agua.

En un instante, el baño estaba listo, y todos se fueron, excepto la joven que había traído las flores y que estaba parada al lado de la tina, ahora llena de humeante y perfumada agua.

— Jessica te ayudará con el baño — Dijo Esme al llegar a la puerta. — Te traerán la cena cuando hayas terminado.

— Muchas gracias — Respondió Bella, con un agradecimiento tan grande y auténtico que le era difícil expresar con palabras.

— Eres bienvenida, hija — Esme sonrió suavemente. — Esta es tu casa ahora.

Bella asintió, encantada con la cálida bienvenida de la amable mujer, pero sin entender cómo podía llamarla hija si todavía era muy joven. En ese momento, Jessica, la sirvienta que la ayudaría se acercó y la miró también con amabilidad y simpatía. Jessica era aún más joven que Esme, a pesar del pelo rubio y las pecas en la cara, Bella recordó inmediatamente a Angela.

— ¿Quiere que la ayude a quitarse el vestido? — Ofreció la joven.

A pesar de sorprenderse con la oferta, Bella aceptó. No tenía la costumbre de que la ayudaran, y aunque a veces Angela se comportaba como si ella fuera la señora, sólo le cepillaba el cabello. Bella, jamás había tenido a alguien que la ayudara a vestirse y desvestirse, pero en ese momento estaba agotada y la ayuda era bienvenida.

— Sí, por favor. — Contestó Bella poniéndose de lado para que la joven desatara los lazos que cerraban su vestido.

— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó Edward acercándose a la larga mesa que dominaba el salón del castillo.

— Durmiendo, naturalmente. — Esme Cullen dejó de comer y miró a su hijo. — Se bañó, comió y se durmió en seguida, vencida por el agotamiento. ¿No podíais haber parado a descansar durante la noche? — Ella miró a Jasper, sentado también a la mesa.

— Di órdenes de que no parasen — Explicó Edward, uniéndose a ellos mientras un siervo corría a servirle vino.

— Y como resultado, la pobre joven tiene ampollas en las piernas de estar sentada tantas horas en la silla de montar — Insistió Esme en tono de reproche.

— Es mejor tener ampollas en las piernas que perder la vida — respondió Edward. — Con los ataques que vengo sufriendo, me pareció que lo mejor era que no corrieran riesgos parándose a descansar.

Esme suspiró al pensar que los rumores sobre los Cullen y Hale habían aumentado en los últimos tiempos, y eso había provocado que ya se hubieran cometido varios ataques.

Edward había sido atacado tres veces en unas pocas semanas, por suerte había escapado con vida, pero era imposible saber si los ataques estaban relacionados con los rumores.

— ¿Ella pidió que paraseis? — Quiso saber Edward, girándose hacia Jasper.

— No. Nunca se ha quejado por el cansancio o por que no paráramos — Respondió el primer caballero del lord, con una extraña satisfacción.

Desconfiado, Edward frunció el ceño. Si Jasper se mostraba tan satisfecho por que Bella no se había quejado, probablemente había algo que ella había hecho que no era tan bueno.

— ¿Hubo algún problema?

— En realidad no fue un problema — El caballero comentó vacilante. — Pero se creó cierta tensión cuando los hombres pensaron que estaba loca.

— ¿Loca? — Exclamó Esme sorprendida. — ¡Es una joven encantadora!

— Yo no he pensado que estuviera loca. — Aseguró Jasper — Pero ella hablaba con la yegua y los hombres...

— ¿Hablaba con su yegua? — Interrumpió Edward.

— Parece que la yegua no está acostumbrada a salir de Swan, y milady trató de calmarla hablándole. Lo hizo todo el tiempo. — Jasper pensó que si había algo anormal con la mujer, entonces era mejor que el lord lo supiese cuanto antes.

Edward consideró la información y decidió que no tenía motivos para preocuparse porque él también acariciaba y le hablaba a su caballo para tranquilizarlo cuando era necesario. Más relajado, finalmente tomó un sorbo de vino, pasando la lengua por sus labios con placer al depositar la copa de plata sobre la mesa. Ahora podía saborear la bebida que tanto apreciaba, pero una hora antes había necesitado todavía saciar una sed de otro tipo que ninguna bebida podría apaciguar. A pesar de luchar contra el instinto que producía tal necesidad, era imposible de controlar, y de vez en cuando esa sed necesitaba ser satisfecha antes de sentarse a la mesa a comer y beber.

— Deberías haberla saludado — Dijo Esme, mirando a su hijo con un aire de desaprobación.

Edward desvió la mirada. — Pensé que preferiría descansar antes de conocerme.

— Darle la bienvenida te hubiera llevado sólo un momento, y entonces, ella podría haber seguido hacia su habitación.

Edward se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber de su copa sintiéndose avergonzado. No había planeado evitar encontrarse con su esposa, lo que ocurrió fue el resultado de una decisión repentina. Edward acababa de salir de la habitación secreta y estaba entrando en el salón cuando se enteró de que los caballeros habían llegado. Fue hacia la puerta del castillo, con la intención de saludarla, pero no la pudo ver, escondida como estaba en el círculo de caballeros altos y fuertes y de la pequeña multitud que se había reunido a su alrededor. Al final, despidió a sus caballeros y volvió a entrar sin saludarla, sintiendo cierto alivio por aplazar la reunión con su esposa.

Aunque no le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer mortal, Edward le había prometido a su primo Emmett que lo haría, a fin de renovar la sangre de la familia. Emmett se había casado la primavera pasada, pero Edward decidió esperar y asegurarse de que el matrimonio de su primo daba buenos resultados antes de hacer lo mismo. Emmett ahora vivía feliz con su esposa Rosalie, y ya habían tenido dos hijos gemelos, que aseguraban la continuidad del clan de los Hale. Edward pensaba que podía considerarse a sí mismo un hombre feliz, si tuviese la mitad de la suerte de Emmett. En una visita a la corte, Edward conoció a Bella Swan, hermana de Jacob Swan, un reconocido hombre avaricioso. La encontró por casualidad en el jardín del castillo del rey, conversaron un poco y ella le pareció muy agradable, sensible y modesta. Sin embargo, la idea del matrimonio no se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento. Cuando Edward dejó la corte para viajar de regreso a Cullen, se le ocurrió una idea; _¿Por qué no__enviar__ a __mis caballeros__con una oferta de__matrimonio para la joven Swan?_ Después de todo, él no insistiría en la dote y podría incluso ofrecer una recompensa al tacaño de Jacob. Afortunadamente, todo había salido bien. Su propuesta había sido aceptada, y el matrimonio se había realizado "por poderes". Edward ahora tenía a su lady Cullen. Superado el tema del matrimonio, lo único que le faltaba era dejarla embarazada y engendrar herederos de sangre mezclada para el clan, y el problema estaría resuelto.

— Deberías organizar una ceremonia apropiada, ahora que ella está aquí — Sugirió Esme repentinamente, sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué? El matrimonio por poderes es oficial, y vale tanto como una boda presencial.

— ¡Pero no es lo mismo! — Esme suspiró. — ¿Tú te sientes casado?

Edward se calló un instante y reflexionó sobre la cuestión de su madre. No, no se sentía diferente, su vida seguía siendo igual, y no iba a cambiar sus hábitos. El único cambio del castillo Cullen es que ahora tenía otra residente, su esposa, pero eso no cambiaba la rutina de la vida en el feudo.

— Nada ha cambiado, ¿no es así, Edward? — Esme adivinó los pensamientos de su hijo.

Irritado, Edward miró a su madre, sabiendo que iba a insistir sobre ese asunto.

_Organizar una__ceremonia de boda__ es__ una pérdida de__tiempo.__ ¿Cómo podré __convencerla de eso__?,_ pensó irritado.

— Será mejor para los dos — Dijo Esme en tono apaciguador, intuyendo la irritación de Edward. — Estoy segura de que Bella Swan tampoco se siente casada. Por otra parte, una ceremonia pública daría a nuestra gente la oportunidad de conocer a la lady del castillo y ver con quién te casaste.

Edward iba a protestar, pero las últimas palabras de su madre le llamaron la atención. De hecho, no sería malo que los sirvientes y los otros miembros del clan fueran testigos de su unión, así todo el mundo sabría que Bella Swan era su esposa y que él la protegería, ya que ella también corría el riesgo de sufrir ataques en el futuro.

— Necesitaremos a un sacerdote — Edward le advirtió a Jasper, demostrando que aceptaba la sugerencia de su madre.

— Me ocuparé de eso inmediatamente. — El primer caballero se levantó.

— Envía a alguien para hacerlo — Le ordenó Edward— Y después vete a descansar. El viaje también ha sido agotador para ti.

— Sí, milord — Dijo Jasper antes de partir.

**¿Qué les pareció la bienvenida? **

**Pobre Bella…**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva historia… será cortita, solo doce capítulos, asi que espero la disfruten tanto como yo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO: ****LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER**

**LYNSAY SANDS**

TÍTULO ORIGINAL: The Highland Bride

**GÉNERO: HIGHLANDER**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**¡Volvi! Si, es verdad aca estoy. Disfruten el capitulo…**

**Capítulo III**

Bella se despertó de repente, abriendo los ojos con la fuerte sensación de que estaba en Swan. Al instante se acordó que estaba en una habitación mucho más agradable que el cuarto de su antiguo hogar.

Sí, esa era su nueva habitación ahora. Los tapices en las paredes y las lujosas cortinas en las ventanas, le mostraron que esa era la habitación del señor del castillo, su marido. Era extraño pensar que estuviese casada, ya que no se sentía diferente por dentro. Su vida, sin embargo, había cambiado, ahora vivía en otro castillo rodeada de extraños. Más que eso, compartiría su vida y su cama con el lord. Recordando este hecho, una idea la sobresaltó, y miró al otro lado de la enorme cama.

_¿Tan cansada estaba que no me he dado cuenta si mi esposo ha dormido aquí?_

La almohada y la cubierta parecían intactas, lo que la alivió ya que eso le demostraba que había pasado la noche sola. Al mismo tiempo, era extraño que lord Cullen no hubiese dormido en su cama.

_Por otra parte,__ni siquiera me saludó el día anterior_, recordó con tristeza.

Vacilante, Bella se cubrió con las mantas y se levantó.

¿Qué hora sería? De cualquier forma, ya era hora de levantarse. A pesar de ser verano, la habitación estaba helada ahora que el fuego no ardía en la chimenea. Las noches eran frías, pero Escocia era un país frío también de día. Cuando se levantó, sintió el fresco suelo de piedra bajo sus pies, y corrió hacia la alfombra, que afortunadamente llegaba hasta la ventana.

Cuando descorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana, una ráfaga de aire caliente le acarició el rostro. Era un día soleado, y hacía más calor fuera de la habitación que en el interior, debido a los gruesos muros de piedra.

Bella miró hacia abajo y se fijó en la pequeña plaza rodeada de casas y calles que formaban el feudo Cullen. La gente estaba ocupada con el trabajo diario, la mañana estaba avanzada, pero el ambiente era más tranquilo que el día anterior.

_Es hora de__vestirse,__comer algo__y finalmente__conocer a mi__esposo_, pensó Bella, sin embargo, ¿qué vestido se pondría? No tenía mucho para elegir, ya que sólo contaba con el vestido azul que había usado en el viaje, y otro gris, guardado en la pequeña bolsa que había traído. Tendría que ponerse el vestido gris, ya que el azul estaba sucio y arrugado. Sin embargo, Bella no vio su bolsa por ninguna parte. Mientras trataba de recordar dónde la había puesto, llamaron a la puerta; sin pensárselo corrió hasta la cama y se acostó de nuevo.

— ¡Adelante! — Bella se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Jessica, la joven doncella que la ayudó a bañarse la noche anterior, miró dentro de la habitación.

— Ya se ha despertado — Dijo la chica del pelo rubio y cara pecosa, como el caballero que había acompañado a Bella en el viaje. — Lady Esme me dijo que trajera esto — La joven entró y le mostró un vestido azul pálido.

— ¡Oh! — Bella exclamó con sorpresa cuando la sirvienta se aproximó con un hermoso vestido de seda adornado con lazos de un tono azul oscuro. — ¡Es precioso! — Bella se levantó para tocar el tejido. — ¿Estás segura que es para mí?

— Sí — Jessica le pasó el vestido a Bella con gran excitación, como si la prenda fuera para ella misma. — Ayer me llevé sus dos vestidos para lavarlos y arreglarlos, pero lady Esme dijo que no eran adecuados para lady Cullen. Así que ella eligió este para que milady lo use hoy. También dijo que este vestido es suyo ahora. ¿No es hermoso?

— ¡Sin lugar a dudas! — Bella se conmovió por la generosidad y la amabilidad de Esme. Era uno de los vestidos más bonitos que había visto nunca, y el más hermoso que jamás había tenido.

— Lady Esme también ha dicho que habrá que hacer ropa nueva para milady, ropa que sea digna de la esposa de lord Cullen.

— ¿Ropa nueva para mí? — Bella no se lo terminaba de creer. Después de todo, nunca había poseído más que dos vestidos a la vez, que eran reemplazados cuando se desgastaban demasiado.

— Así es. Ahora bien, si me permite, peinaré su cabello y la ayudaré a vestirse. — La joven trajo una silla para que se Bella sentara. — Lady Esme me eligió para ser su doncella personal. — La sonrisa de Jessica desapareció y miró tímidamente a Bella. — Si milady está de acuerdo, por supuesto. De lo contrario, ella encontrará a otra persona.

— Estaré feliz de contar con tu ayuda — Le aseguró rápidamente Bella, sintiéndose aliviada cuando la chica volvió a sonreír.

Jessica había sido muy amable y servicial al ayudarla a bañarse la noche anterior, y después le hizo compañía mientras que Bella cenaba. Antes de irse, la criada pelirroja esperó a que se acostase, asegurándose que no necesitaba nada más. Ahora, una vez más demostraba ser una excelente doncella, en un momento la ayudó a ponerse su nuevo vestido y luego peinó su cabello con manos suaves y experimentadas.

— ¿Está bien así, milady?

— ¡Es precioso! — A Bella le encantó el trabajo de Jessica, quien recogió su pelo en un moño y lo adornó con pequeñas flores de seda, que hacían juego con el vestido. — Me alegro de que hayas sido elegida para ayudarme.

— Gracias... — Jessica se sonrojó un poco, y se apartó para colocar el espejo que le había mostrado sobre el gran mueble de madera. — Debe de tener hambre. El desayuno ya ha sido servido, pero lady Esme dejó instrucciones para que se le ofreciese el desayuno que quisiera cuando se despertase. La cocinera ha preparado algo especial para darle la bienvenida, y creo que estará listo enseguida, porque Jasper fue a la cocina a informar que milady se había levantado.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? — Bella preguntó, sorprendida.

— Dijo que la vio en la ventana.

— Comprendo... — Bella se mostró avergonzada al saber que la habían visto en la ventana, cuando solo llevaba la ropa de dormir, aunque la camisola fuera de manga larga y le cubriera hasta el cuello.

— Será mejor que milady baje, si no su desayuno especial se enfriará.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa, encantada por la amabilidad con que la trataban en Cullen. Jessica se adelantó para abrir la puerta, pero se quedó dentro cuando Bella salió de la habitación.

— ¿No vienes conmigo?

— Voy a hacer la cama y a arreglar las cosas aquí — Explicó la criada. — Pero si milady necesita algo, me puede mandar llamar en cualquier momento.

Bella sintió recelo ante la perspectiva de dirigirse sola al salón. A pesar de haber acabado de conocer a Jessica, la compañía de la joven le proporcionaba confianza y le hacía estar más a gusto en ese extraño castillo.

— No tenga miedo — Dijo la joven, consciente de su inseguridad. — Milady es bienvenida aquí.

Bella respiró hondo y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que conducían al salón. La sensación de frío en el estómago por el miedo de enfrentarse a los demás habitantes del castillo le recordó cómo se sintió al visitar la corte con Jacob. Una tarde, su hermano había ido a hablar con otros hombres, obligándola a volver sola a su habitación.

Bella llevaba un vestido sencillo y de tela barata, muy diferente de la ropa que usaban las otras damas del castillo del rey, todavía recordaba las miradas de desprecio con que la miraron al cruzar una multitud de corredores y salones hasta llegar finalmente a la seguridad y a la soledad de su habitación. Después de ese incidente, se mantuvo alejada de los demás ya que no tenía otra ropa más adecuada. Fue un duro golpe para Bella saber que en esa época fue objeto de burla, y que la trataban como si fuese inferior.

Ahora, sin embargo, ella no estaba usando un vestido barato y anticuado, y era la esposa del señor del castillo, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse como tal. Qué ironía, pensó Bella, acelerando el paso. Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, oyó voces que venían del salón. Se detuvo un momento, inspiró y soltó el aire lentamente, tratando de calmarse. Su corazón, sin embargo, no obedeció y se aceleró cuando ella empezó a bajar. Entonces escuchó una voz masculina.

_Por fin conoceré a mi esposo_. Pero se equivocó, porque en la mesa estaban sólo Jasper y Esme, no había ni rastro de lord Cullen. El alivio recorrió a Bella al principio, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era extraño sentirse aliviada por que él no estuviera presente.

— ¡Buenos días! — Saludó Bella al llegar a la sala y caminar hacia la mesa. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando la mujer se volvió y la miró, no era Esme, era una persona más mayor, con el mismo cabello y los rasgos faciales de la madre de Edward.

— Esta es Alice. — Jasper se levantó para recibirla e hizo un gesto hacia la desconocida dama.

— Bienvenida a Cullen — Contestó la mujer levantándose y saludando a Bella con una amable sonrisa.

— Gracias — Murmuró tímidamente Bella al mirar hacia aquella mujer que se vestía con tanta elegancia como Esme, y que la recibía con la misma calidez y amistad.

— Alice es la hermana de lord Cullen — Explicó Jasper — Y mi esposa — añadió con orgullo.

Bella miró a la hermana de Edward Cullen con sorpresa, ya que ella parecía más vieja que Esme, su madre.

_Esme__también debe de ser__ la __madre adoptiva de Alice_, pensó Bella. Echando cuentas, llegó a la conclusión de que su marido tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que Jasper y Alice, así que era por lo menos veinte años mayor que ella. Bella pensó que no podía ser de otra manera, un hombre joven y atractivo, ciertamente no estaría dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio sin recibir la dote usual, y además un joven así no tendría dificultades para casarse con alguna de las damas de la corte.

— ¿Te has recuperado del viaje? — Preguntó Jasper, Bella sacándola de sus pensamientos. En ese momento Bella notó que estaba actuando de forma muy grosera, ya que permanecía de pie y en silencio, forzando a los dos a esperar.

— Sí, gracias, Jasper. Dormí muy bien. — Bella se sentó — ¿También has descansado?

— Lo suficiente. — Él hizo mención de seguir hablando, pero en ese instante una de las puertas del salón se abrió y Jasper volvió la cabeza para ver quién había llegado. — Nuestra cocinera ha preparado algo para ti — Dijo señalando a los criados que entraban con bandejas. — Teníamos curiosidad por ver lo que era, por eso hemos permanecido aquí toda la mañana.

— ¡Siento que hayáis tenido que esperar! — Bella se sintió avergonzada y curiosa por los diversos manjares que contenían las bandejas, que ahora depositaban en la mesa.

— Deja de avergonzarla — Alice dijo con una sonrisa. — Jasper estaba bromeando. No esperábamos que te despertaras temprano, sabemos que el viaje fue largo y agotador. Yo hubiera protestado, pero mi marido me contó que sufriste las penurias del viaje sin quejarte.

Las amables palabras de Alice hicieron sonreír a Bella, sin embargo, no podía dejar de prestar atención a la comida que se servía y al delicioso aroma que emanaba. Su estómago reaccionó como si hubiera pasado días sin comer, lo que no era cierto, ya que Jasper le había ofrecido galletas de trigo y miel durante el viaje.

— ¡Qué maravilla! — Exclamó Bella cuando los criados terminaron de servir la comida y se fueron.

Que diferencia con las comidas de Swan, pensó mirando los diferentes tipos de panes y quesos, pasteles, mermeladas, carnes frías, fruta fresca y postres.

— Al parecer, nuestra cocinera ha preparado suficiente para todos — Dijo Jasper.

— Por supuesto — comentó una voz desconocida.

Curiosa por ver quién llegaba, Bella se volvió y miró a la robusta mujer con delantal blanco, que se aproximaba a zancadas.

— ¿Cree que no sabía que estaría esperando aquí para volver a comer? ¡Los hombres Cullen están gobernados por sus estómagos! — La mujer fingió desaprobación, pero había diversión en sus ojos. — Buenos días milady — Le dijo a Bella — Soy Sue, la responsable de la cocina del castillo. He preparado este desayuno para darle la bienvenida, y espero sinceramente que viva con nosotros muchos años felices.

— ¡Gracias! — Bella estaba encantada con la cortesía de la cocinera. — Todo se ve delicioso, y se me está haciendo la boca agua.

— Normalmente sirvo pan, queso, mantequilla y mermelada por la mañana, pero preparé algo sólo para milady. — Sue le informó con orgullo. — Prométame que lo probará todo, esos pasteles son recetas que yo misma he inventado. ¿Puedo servirla?

Sue apenas esperó la respuesta afirmativa de Bella, pasó a servir varios platos con salados y dulces. Al final, había tanta comida delante de ella que dudaba que se lo pudiera comer todo; filetes de diferentes carnes, pasteles con trozos de frutas confitadas, tortas de miel, panes blancos y negros con mermelada de moras y fresas silvestres, pudines y un gran cuenco con fruta.

— Espero que disfrute mis dulces y coma lo suficiente. Milady tiene que poner un poco más de carne alrededor de esos huesos.

— Gracias, es muy amable.

Bella miró la apetitosa comida, sin saber por dónde empezar._Qué diferencia con__los días en Swan__, en la que me esforzaba por __comer poco__y no provocarle gastos a mi hermano._

— Es un placer servir a la señora de nuestro castillo. Ahora, si me lo permite, voy a volver a la cocina, tengo un montón de trabajo. No es de extrañar que los caballeros Cullen sean fuertes, tienen un apetito de león.

Antes de irse, la cocinera le hizo una reverencia y Bella sonrió en respuesta.

La comida fue larga, y Jasper y Alice le hicieron compañía todo el tiempo. Al final, ella comió más que suficiente, emocionada como una niña por las muchas maravillas culinarias.

Durante la conversación, Bella se enteró de que su cuñada Alice y su marido Jasper tenían un hijo y dos hijas. Al principio, pensó que eran niños, y le alegró la idea de jugar con ellos y llevarlos a pasear. Pero Alice dijo que eran adultos, su hijo había cumplido veintisiete años, las hijas estaban casadas y ellos ya eran abuelos, porque una de ellos tenía un hijo.

_Al menos, el nieto tendrá edad para que pueda contarle historias,_ pensó Bella, volviendo a sacar mentalmente cuentas, para calcular la edad de sus nuevos parientes. Ella había pensado que Jasper y Alice tenían alrededor de cuarenta años, pero el hecho de tener hijos adultos indicaba que habían superado los cincuenta. Si es así, Edward también tendría unos cincuenta años, y la diferencia de edad entre ella y lord Cullen ¡sería de por lo menos de treinta años!

Una vez más, Edward no apareció para saludarla. ¿Se habría arrepentido del matrimonio?

Alice y Jasper comentaron que él estaba ocupado, pero Bella se sintió decepcionada por la ausencia de su esposo, peor aun, temía que él estuviese decepcionado por su aspecto.

_Puede que no sea la mujer más bella de Escocia, pero le probaré mi valor a Edward_.

Bella concibió un plan para sorprender positivamente a su marido, aunque para lograrlo, necesitaba la ayuda de Jessica.

Al salir de la habitación secreta donde dormía durante el día, Edward se encontró con Jasper, que estaba esperándole. Su caballero jamás lo esperaba allí, en el pasillo, eso quería decir que había algún problema. Edward accionó el mecanismo que cerraba la puerta de piedra detrás de él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Jasper? ¿Otro ataque?

— No. Nada tan grave.

— Entonces, ¿por qué me esperas aquí?

— Tengo que decirte algo... Pero no es tan importante — Añadió rápidamente, al notar que Edward fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Y qué es eso que no es tan importante?

— Se trata de tu esposa.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Edward, en tono de sorpresa que rápidamente se convirtió en preocupación. — ¿Le ha pasado algo?

— No, milord.

— Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido? — Edward ya estaba impaciente.

— No se trata de lo que le ha pasado, si no de lo que ha hecho.

— ¡Cuéntamelo de una vez por todas, hombre!

**Pobre Bella, al parecer la calamidad la persigue xD**

**¿Que opinan?**

**Gracias por seguir allí**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITULO: ****LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER**

**LYNSAY SANDS**

TÍTULO ORIGINAL: The Highland Bride

**GÉNERO: HIGHLANDER**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**¡SORPRESA!. Disfruten el capitulo…**

**Capítulo IV**

— ¿Ella qué?

Al enterarse de lo que había hecho Bella, Edward se enfureció. Jasper sabía lo estricto que podía ser Edward cuando estaba disgustado, y ahora sentía pena por ella. Él también se había enfurecido por los que había hecho Bella, pero al enfrentarse a la furia de Edward intentó minimizar la importancia del incidente.

— Bella tenía buenas intenciones. Su esfuerzo para llevar más luz al salón se apreciaría en cualquier lugar. Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que eso significa aquí en Cullen.

— ¿Alice está bien? — Preguntó Edward, sin escuchar a su cuñado.

— Sí — Jasper ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que le hubiera sucedido a su esposa si hubiera entrado en el salón bañado por la luz del sol que penetraba por las ventanas, cuyas cortinas gruesas como alfombras, se habían retirado. — Antes de bajar, Alice se fijó en lo que hacía Bella, y al regresar a la habitación me mandó llamar.

— Entiendo — Edward parecía menos enojado, aunque aun seguía enfadado. — ¿Dónde está mi esposa ahora?

— Sentada a la mesa — Respondió Jasper, siguiendo a lord Cullen por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué no le pediste que dejara de abrir las cortinas?

— Bueno, lo intenté, pero estaba tan segura de que te va iba a gustar, que insistió en enseñarme el resultado antes de que tomara una decisión final — Explicó Jasper avergonzado, ya que al ser el primero caballero era el responsable, en ausencia de Edward, de todo lo que pasaba en el castillo durante el día y nadie ponía en duda su autoridad. Excepto al parecer, Bella.

Al llegar a las escaleras que conducían al salón, Jasper decidió no acompañar a Edward, ya que no quería ser testigo del estallido de su enfado hacia su esposa. De hecho, el acto de informarle sobre lo que hizo Bella le había hecho comprender la buena intención de la joven y superar la ira que había sentido al principio. Después de todo, ella no imaginaba que la luz del sol dañaba a Edward, Alice y a otros Cullen. Entristecido por el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando, decidió ir a su dormitorio.

— ¿Edward estaba muy enfadado? — Preguntó Alice al ver a su esposo entrar.

— ¡Creí que estabas sentada a la mesa! — Jasper se sorprendió al ver que su esposa no había bajado a cenar.

— Preferí no ser testigo de la decepción de Bella al ver que Edward reacciona con furia, y no con la apreciación que esperaba. Ella estaba tratando de ser útil y agradarle.

— Es verdad... — Jasper suspiró, sentándose al lado de su esposa. — Hubiera estado bien que me lo hubieras dicho antes de que fuese a avisar a Edward.

— Sabía que lo entenderías solo. Y no me hubiese servido de nada tratar de explicártelo, estabas muy enfadado y al igual que Edward, no escuchas a nadie cuando estás así.

— Espero que nuestro lord no sea demasiado duro con ella — Dijo Jasper, cambiando de tema para no admitir que Alice tenía razón. Ahora, se sentía culpable por haber empeorado la furia de Edward al darle la noticia nada más despertarse. — Voy al salón para asegurarme de que no se exceda al reprenderla.

— Dile a mi hermano que Bella sólo quería hacer algo que él apreciase. — Le pidió Alice.

— Sí — Contestó Jasper, y la besó en la mejilla antes de salir. Amaba a esa mujer igual que hacía ya treinta años, cuando pidió su mano en matrimonio a Edward.

Jasper se extraño del silencio al bajar las escaleras, ya que en ese momento la larga mesa del comedor debería estar llena de gente, terminando de comer o charlando después de la cena. Al llegar al salón, notó que Alice no era la única que no había bajado a cenar esa noche. Bella estaba sola en la mesa y, con la cabeza baja, era una pequeña figura triste y solitaria.

Tyler, Dimitri, Mike, Eric y Alec, los caballeros que le habían acompañado en el viaje, estaban sentados en un rincón del salón, pero no hablaban. En ese momento, Edward entró por una de las puertas y se dirigió directamente hacia Bella. Jasper decidió acercarse a los otros caballeros y esperar para interceder en su nombre si era necesario.

Sin apetito, Bella se quedó mirando la comida intacta en el plato. Nadie parecía haber apreciado su idea de abrir las inmensas cortinas para permitir que la luz del sol entrase en el salón, y Jessica hasta había intentado disuadirla de la idea, cuando Bella había pensado que la alentaría. Sin embargo, incluso sin su apoyo, decidió seguir adelante con el plan.

Desanimada, se miró el moretón en el brazo. Si Jessica se hubiese mostrado más receptiva, Bella hubiese pedido la ayuda de otros sirvientes para subir en la escalera, desatar las tiras de cuerda que sostenían las gruesas cortinas, retirarlas a un lado y descubrir las ventanas. Al enfrentarse a la resistencia de Jessica, sin embargo, decidió hacerlo ella misma, por temor a que los otros criados reaccionaran de la misma manera. Cuando Jasper apareció furioso, Bella bajó tan rápidamente de la escalera, ansiosa por explicarle lo que estaba haciendo, que él se vio obligado a agarrarla con fuerza para impedir que se cayera. Ahora, además de los dedos machacados por desatar las tiras que parecían no haber sido nunca retiradas, su brazo también lucía una marca.

Al final, Bella terminó lamentando su acción, no había recibido ninguna reacción positiva, y los caballeros estaban disgustados desde que habían aparecido en el salón y observaron los últimos rayos de luz entrando por las ventanas. Comieron en silencio, y los que no se habían ido después de la cena, se habían sentado en un rincón, pero seguían estando tan callados como lo habían estado en la cena.

¿Edward aparecería para cenar o no? Se pasaba todo el día ocupado con sus tareas, como le informaban vagamente, y ahora ella lo esperaba sin ningún apetito. Incluso Alice, que había sido tan amable durante el desayuno, no había bajado a cenar, arruinando su última esperanza de apoyar su plan de abrir las cortinas.

— Esposa.

Bella levantó la vista al oír esa voz, sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. Había calculado la edad de su marido, suponiendo que tendría cincuenta años, pero el hombre que la miraba estaba muy lejos de esa edad. Ese lord de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes como Alice, tenía treinta años como máximo. Alto y fuerte, sus anchos hombros acentuaban los músculos de sus brazos y los rasgos masculinos de su cara. Sin embargo, otro hecho la sorprendió aún más que la apariencia física de lord Cullen.

— Ya nos conocemos — Murmuró Bella, casi para sí misma.

Edward vaciló. Por un breve momento, la furia que lo dominaba desapareció, y el brillo de enfado de sus ojos se suavizó.

— Nos encontramos en la corte — Afirmó el lord.

— ¡Estuviste hablando conmigo en el jardín, después de la cena! — Encantada Bella recordó la amabilidad con la que un caballero desconocido la había tratado cuando ella trataba de alejarse de los otros miembros de la corte que desdeñaban su ropa sencilla y anticuada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquel educado y cortés hombre fuese lord Cullen. — Fuiste muy amable conmigo.

Sus palabras parecieron incomodar a Edward, pero Bella sabía que a los guerreros no les gustaba admitir que tenían un lado blando. Edward se sentó a su lado y desvió la mirada, como si estuviera tratando de ganar tiempo buscando lo que decirle. Bella, sin embargo, ahora se sentía feliz porque había bastantes posibilidades de que Edward se mostrase como un gentil esposo. Sin contar que era muy atractivo. De repente, sintió una ola de calor invadir su corazón, como si fuese la más afortunada de las mujeres. Entonces sonrió.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — Preguntó Edward de repente.

— ¿Así como? — Bella siguió sonriendo.

— Como si fueras feliz.

— Estoy feliz. Nunca supe tu nombre, ya que no nos presentamos y nunca pensé que fueses Edward Cullen, el lord con quién me he casado. Pero ahora que sé quien es mi esposo... estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Confuso, Edward decidió no comentar nada, pero Bella todavía no había terminado de hablar.

— Tenía miedo de que mi marido fuese viejo o demasiado gordo, y que yo no lo encontrara atractivo, pero eres un hombre apuesto y cualquier mujer se sentiría orgullosa de tenerte como esposo. Además, temía que lord Cullen fuese ruin o malhumorado, pero después de nuestra conversación en ese jardín, sé que eres gentil y no serás cruel conmigo. Creo que ha sido mi bondadosa madre en el cielo la que ha hecho que algo bueno suceda en mi vida.

Sorprendido por la franqueza de Bella, Edward se aclaró la garganta, y luego miró a las ventanas donde las cortinas estaban abiertas para permitir que los cristales reflejaran la luz de las antorchas y las velas que iluminaban la sala.

— Espero que no te importe — Bella comenzó nerviosamente al ver que Edward miraba el cambio que ella había hecho. — Pensé que te gustaría, pero no sé si... — Ella se sonrojó. — Me di cuenta de que el salón es oscuro y triste con las cortinas cerradas, y pensé que la luz del sol alegraría el ambiente. Ahora ya ha oscurecido, y no es posible verla, pero si te fijas mañana, durante el día, notarás que el ambiente es más alegre y se puede admirar mejor el color de los tapices de las paredes.

Bella miró, esperanzada a que Edward le diera la razón o tal vez admirase su iniciativa, pero la fría mirada en los ojos de su marido la alarmó.

— ¿No te gusta? — Preguntó ella, con una mezcla de dolor, ansiedad y desánimo.

— Bueno — Edward comenzó con torpeza. — No se trata de gustar o no gustar —Afirmó, aunque la expresión de su rostro indicaba que no estaba siendo honesto. — El hecho es que las cortinas se volverán a cerrar esta noche.

— Tampoco te ha gustado... — Bella se mostró decepcionada. — Estaba segura de que te gustaría que hubiera más luz en el salón durante el día, pero me equivoqué.

— ¿No crees que si desease las cortinas abiertas, ya habría mandado abrirlas?

La simplicidad del comentario la sorprendió. Era imposible escapar a esa lógica clara y precisa.

_¿Por qué no__ se me habrá ocurrido __antes__?_ Bella echó un vistazo a las ventanas, recordando que él no había asistido al espectáculo que las cortinas abiertas mostraban durante el día.

— ¡Si vienes aquí mañana, puede terminar gustándote!

— No tengo la intención de hacerlo. Las cortinas se volverán a colocar inmediatamente.

— Pero...

— En el futuro, no realizarás cambios sin consultarme a mi o a Jasper. — La interrumpió Edward bruscamente, lo que indicaba que el asunto estaba zanjado. — Voy a salir, tengo cosas que hacer. Estarás acostada cuando vuelva, así que te deseo buenas noches.

Perpleja, Bella siguió con la mirada a Edward mientras se marchaba. Además de no haber cenado, su marido le indicaba que no pretendía reunirse con ella más tarde. Sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, se sintió triste y rechazada. Todos en Cullen la habían recibido de forma acogedora y calurosa, excepto Edward.

En ese momento, Jasper y el resto de caballeros se unieron a ella. Jasper y Alec se sentaron a su lado, uno a la derecha, otro a la izquierda, mientras Tyler, Dimitri, Mike y Eric tomaban asiento en el otro lado. La actitud de los hombres tenía algo de solidario, pero ninguno de ellos la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Edward se enfadó mucho? — Preguntó Alec.

Bella se volvió hacia él, y se fijó en que la estaba mirando con lástima y compasión. Herida en su propio orgullo, se enderezó en el banco y trató de sonreír con naturalidad.

— No, pero no le gustó el cambio que hice. — Se mordió el labio para no ceder a las lágrimas que insistían en humedecer sus ojos, ante la inevitable sensación de fracaso.

— Pero si ni siquiera ha visto el salón durante el día — Dimitri comentó en tono complaciente.

— ¿Y nunca lo hará? — Añadió Alec.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Bella — Tal vez le faltó el tiempo hoy para hacerlo, pero tal vez mañana o pasado podría comprobar que el salón está más animado con la luz del sol, bañando estas frías paredes de piedra.

— Nuestro lord no soporta la luz del sol. — Alec meneó la cabeza — La luz del día hace que se ponga enfermo. Él nunca vendrá aquí si las cortinas están abiertas.

— ¡Pero... no es posible! — Bella, sorprendida, se volvió hacia Jasper notando que estaba furioso por la revelación de Alec.

— Debería haberte advertido antes — Comenzó Jasper, y se detuvo un momento, como si eligiera las palabras para continuar. — La verdad es que Alice y Edward no soportan la luz del sol. La piel de ambos es muy sensible, y la luz del día les hace daño.

— ¿Tienen una alergia a la luz solar?

— Sí, Bella. Los dos son alérgicos al sol. Su piel reacciona inmediatamente cuando salen durante el día. Alice es capaz de soportar unos pocos rayos solares, si no sufre una exposición directa, pero Edward tiene que evitarlo completamente, si no se enferma y corre el riesgo de morirse.

— Comprendo... — Bella recordaba a una chica en Swan quien tenía un problema similar. Las ampollas se formaban en su piel si se exponía a la luz solar, incluso durante minutos. Esa reacción, sin embargo, no era suficiente para causarle la muerte.

De repente, algo le llamó la atención. Tal vez esa fuera la razón de los rumores. El hecho de que lord Cullen y su hermana no soportaran la exposición al sol, implicaba que no salían durante el día, y tal vez eso era lo que motivaba los comentarios sobre el clan.

¡Que cruel y estúpida es la gente! Inventan historias para explicar hechos que no comprenden.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces del gran error que había cometido, en lugar de animar el castillo, había puesto en riesgo la salud de Edward, Alice y probablemente otros Cullen.

— ¿El sol no tiene ningún efecto perjudicial sobre ti, Jasper?

— No. Yo pertenezco originalmente al clan Winlock, y cambié a ser un Cullen al casarme con Alice.

— Yo soy un Cullen, el hijo de Alice y Jasper — Informó Tyler, señalando a su padre al lado de Bella — Yo tengo sangre mezclada Cullen y Winlock, y soporto el sol, como mi padre.

— Así que, cuando me casé con Edward te convertiste en mi sobrino — Recordó Bella — ¿Por qué nadie me ha contado esto antes?

Padre e hijo intercambiaron una rápida mirada y Jasper se encogió de hombros. — No era importante — Respondió.

— No preguntaste — Añadió Tyler.

Bella no dijo nada, pero en realidad se sintió herida. Aunque, no era de buena educación hacer preguntas acerca de quién era hijo de quién, o qué lazos familiares unían a las personas, o preguntar por qué actuaban de una manera o de otra.

— Yo también soy Cullen — Reveló Alec — Pero el sol no me afecta como a Edward o Alice, aunque a mi cuerpo le salen más pecas cada vez que salgo durante el día. Como sucede con muchos de nosotros, muchas personas prefieren evitar el día y hacer sus tareas por la noche.

De repente, Bella comprendió la razón de por que las pecas eran tan comunes en las personas de ese clan. Un buen número de caballeros, Jessica y muchos sirvientes tenían la cara, los brazos y las manos completamente llenos de pecas, ella ya había deducido que debía ser un rasgo de los Cullen. Ahora, Alec corroboraba sus sospechas.

— Lo mismo ocurre conmigo — Declaró Eric, siempre con una sonrisa también llena de pecas.

—Erick y yo somos hermanos — Dijo Dimitri. — Nacimos en el clan MacLauren, pero nuestra madre vino a vivir aquí después de que nuestro padre murió, y más tarde se casó con un Cullen. Todavía éramos niños, y después de su segundo matrimonio, llegamos a ser miembros de este clan.

— Entiendo. — De repente, las cortinas volvieron a la mente de Bella — Jasper, ¿Alice no ha venido a causa de los rayos del sol?

— Sí

— ¡Qué estúpida he sido! — Bella se sentía terriblemente culpable. —- Por favor explícale a Alice que no sabía lo que pasaba, de otra manera nunca lo hubiera hecho y... — Repentinamente, pensó en lo que debía de hacer — ¡Jessica! — Llamó en voz alta, levantándose.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Jasper sorprendido se levantó también.

—Voy a reparar mi error — Anunció Bella con firmeza, apartándose de la mesa para ir al encuentro de la sirvienta que venía corriendo. — Por favor trae una escalera, Jessica. Tengo que volver a poner las cortinas en su posición original. — Mientras la joven doncella desaparecía en la cocina, Bella reprendió a los hombres. — ¡Nunca las habría abierto si me hubierais hablado de la alergia al sol que afecta a los Cullen!

— Deberíamos habértelo dicho —- Admitió Alec avergonzado.

— Es verdad — Jasper reconoció. — Nada de esto habría sucedido si te lo hubiéramos advertido, pero lo pondremos todo en su sitio de nuevo para enmendar nuestra falta.

— ¡No! — Replicó Bella con firmeza. — Yo abrí las cortinas, y yo misma las cerraré.

— ¡Pero esas cortinas pesan más que las alfombras! En realidad, no sé cómo te las arreglaste para desatarlas sola. — Argumentó Jasper.

— Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar y soy fuerte — Contestó Bella — Después de terminar, subiré a pedirle disculpas a Alice. Edward tenía razón, si él lo hubiera querido, ya las habría mandado abrir. Todavía no entiendo cómo se organizan las cosas aquí, y debería informarme mejor antes de hacer cambios.

Dos muchachos entraron en el salón llevando una larga escalera de madera, y Jessica les pidió que la pusieran cerca de uno de los dos grandes y altos ventanales que dominaban la sala. Una vez que la escalera se colocó en la posición correcta, Bella se recogió las mangas del vestido y se dirigió hacia la primera ventana.

— Déjanos hacer esto — Insistió Jasper, dando un paso hacia adelante.

— No — Bella comenzó a subir. — Pero tal vez, algunos de vosotros seriáis tan amables de llevar a mi esposo algo de comer, porque me temo que el incidente con las cortinas le ha hecho olvidarse de la cena.

Después de subir varios escalones, Bella se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a los hombres que se habían levantado y la miraban perplejos.

— Pensándolo bien, yo misma le llevaré la comida a Edward, así tendré la oportunidad de disculparme. Lo haré una vez que termine con las cortinas.

— No te molestes... ¡Deja que nos encarguemos de este trabajo, te lo ruego! — Jasper insistió una vez más.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir Jasper algo más, Bella tropezó con el borde de su vestido al subir por la estrecha escalera, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Todo sucedió tan rápida e inesperadamente que Jasper y Alec corrieron para tratar de parar su caída, pero no pudieron alcanzarla a tiempo y Bella acabó desplomándose en el suelo.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! — Gritó Jessica, llevándose las manos a la cara, presa del pánico, antes de que el salón se sumergiera en un profundo silencio.

**Pobre Bella, al parecer la suerte la abandonó.**

**¿Que opinan?**

**Gracias por seguir allí**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITULO: ****LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER**

**LYNSAY SANDS**

TÍTULO ORIGINAL: The Highland Bride

**GÉNERO: HIGHLANDER**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**¡SORPRESA!. Disfruten el capitulo…**

**Capítulo V**

— ¡Listo! — Exclamó Esme cuando terminó de cubrir a Bella con los cobertores de piel. — Descansa, y mañana estarás mejor.

Bella suspiró, sin saber cómo agradecer la amabilidad de su suegra. En realidad, todo el mundo había sido muy amable. La mantuvieron tendida en el suelo mientras que Jasper la examinaba en busca de algún hueso roto. En seguida la llevaron a su habitación al notar que se había torcido el tobillo. Esme apareció al instante, confirmó la lesión, mandó a Jessica a buscar un bálsamo y dio orden a los caballeros para que continuaran poniendo las cortinas. Después de aplicar el bálsamo y ponerle una venda en la torcedura, Esme le hizo tomar una poción de hierbas somníferas, y la tapó.

— ¿También eres alérgica al sol? — Preguntó Bella.

— Sí — Respondió Esme después de una ligera vacilación.

— Supongo que por eso no ha bajado nadie al salón. Lo siento, no imaginaba que pasaría esto cuando las abrí.

— No te preocupes, querida. No tenías forma de saberlo.

— Pero podría haber preguntado cuál era la razón para mantener las cortinas cerradas e iluminar la habitación con antorchas incluso durante el día. Te prometo que antes de cambiar algo me informaré bien.

— Sí, estoy segura de que lo harás.

— Terminé molestando a mi esposo.

— No te preocupes, lo olvidará en seguida. A los hombres no les gustan los cambios que alteran sus hábitos.

— No creo que la vida de lord Cullen se haya transformado mucho, excepto por el hecho de que evita dormir en su cuarto desde que llegué. — Dijo Bella impulsivamente, pero sonrojándose de inmediato.

Esme frunció el ceño ante la franqueza de su nuera, pero pronto advirtió la inseguridad de Bella y se conmovió.

— Supongo que mi hijo no te ha contado lo de la ceremonia de boda. — Esme se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándola sonriendo. — Otra característica de los hombres, ellos son prácticos y no les gusta dar explicaciones.

— ¿Ceremonia de boda? Pero el matrimonio ya se realizó en Swan.

— Habrá otra ceremonia ahora que has llegado y los dos estáis juntos. Además de ser bueno para los dos, daremos una oportunidad a nuestra gente para presenciar el evento y conocer a Lady Cullen.

Sorprendida, Bella admitió que eso daba un giro al hecho de que Edward no hubiera consumado el matrimonio. Sin querer, ella recordó el encuentro que tuvo con el amable lord en el jardín del castillo del rey.

— Edward no mencionó nada, pero es una idea encantadora.

— Los hombres son a veces fríos y prácticos, pero sé que a mi hijo le gustó mi sugerencia.

— ¿Seguro que lord Cullen no se ha arrepentido de haberse casado conmigo? — La pregunta de Bella contenía algo de angustia.

— Por supuesto que no — Aseguró Esme dulcemente. — ¿Qué razones tendría para arrepentirse? Eres una mujer llena cualidades, y te estás esforzando por ser útil e integrarte en la vida del castillo.

— Espero que tengas razón... — El sueño ya invadía los sentidos de Bella, y sus ojos se le cerraban a causa de la poción.

— La boda se llevará a cabo una vez que el sacerdote llegue, Bella. Edward ya ha mandado a buscarlo, y Sue ya ha empezó a preparar el banquete. Hemos pensado en hacer la ceremonia al aire libre en las escaleras de la capilla, para que todos puedan verla. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Es una idea maravillosa! — Bella bostezó. — Pero tú, Alice, Edward y los otros no soportan el sol y...

— La haremos cuando se oculte el sol, querida. Será una ceremonia iluminada con antorchas, lo que hará que sea más romántica.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamó Bella, soñadora.

— Vamos a hacer un vestido especial para ti, Bella. El sacerdote debe de llegar pronto, así que es mejor ponernos a trabajar tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Tal vez Alice y tú querríais elegir la tela mañana, y comenzar a coserlo durante la noche?

— ¿No te gustaría ayudarnos a elegir la tela? — Preguntó Bella, sintiéndose cada vez más próxima a la cariñosa y amable Esme.

— Voy a estar ocupada durante el día — Dijo ella, con una sonrisa amplia y cálida. — Estoy segura de que mi hija y tú elegiréis la tela adecuada.

Bella asintió y volvió a bostezar. Ahora, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

— ¡Es hora de descansar, hija! — Esme se levantó. — Que duermas bien, Bella

— ¿Ella qué? — Rugió Edward, desmontando del caballo al volver de una expedición de sustento con sus hombres. Él evitaba alimentarse durante las incursiones por los bosques, pero acompañaba a sus hombres para asegurarse de que se alejaban para satisfacer la sed, y no lo hacían cerca del castillo. Lo último que esperaba al volver era escuchar que su esposa había estado involucrada en más problemas, y las noticias de que ella se había hecho daño lo alarmaron.

— Bella cerraba las cortinas, y se cayó de la escalera — Jasper se apresuró a explicarle. — Se torció el tobillo y se hizo unas cuantas contusiones.

— ¿Unas cuantas contusiones? — Edward luchaba para controlar su irritación.

— Ya casi se había caído antes y terminé marcando su brazo cuando la sujeté para evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Yo mismo no lo sabía, milord. Sólo note la marca en su brazo cuando la llevé a su habitación. Es una marca grande, y me admira que no haya reclamado o solicitado un remedio. De todos modos, ahora también tiene marcas en las piernas y el tobillo está vendado. Por no hablar de los dedos afectados por desatar las gruesas tiras de cuerda de las cortinas.

— ¿Por qué uno de los hombres no cerró las cortinas?

— Insistí en que nos dejara hacer el trabajo, pero Bella se negó rotundamente. Quería cuidar de todo ella misma. ¡Tu esposa es inglesa!

En silencio, Edward pasó las riendas del caballo a uno de los hombres y se dirigió al castillo. Al entrar, Esme y Alice hablaban en la antecámara del salón principal. Edward pasó a su lado saludándolas con un movimiento rápido de la cabeza.

— Está durmiendo — Le informó Esme mientras su hijo se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Ignorando el comentario de su madre, Edward siguió hacia el cuarto de Bella. Estaba furioso y preocupado, y quería ver por si mismo el alcance de las lesiones sufridas por Bella. Después de todo, era el responsable de la integridad de su esposa.

Sentada junto al fuego casi extinguido de la chimenea, Jessica bordaba unos adornos de pequeñas perlas en un vestido para Bella sorprendiéndose al ver entrar a lord Cullen. Hizo mención de levantarse pero Edward con un gesto le indicó que se quedara sentada, mientras se acercaba hasta la cama donde dormía profundamente Bella.

— Lady Esme le dio una poción para dormir — Le informó Jessica.

Edward se inclinó sobre el lecho y observó a su esposa. Con los ojos cerrados Bella respiraba con calma y se veía bien excepto por el rasguño de su cara. Edward retiró con cuidado las mantas y miró su cuerpo lánguido envuelto en una camisola blanca de tela ligera. El pecho de Bella se hinchaba y se relajaba con los movimientos de su respiración, y el brazo desnudo mostraba un enorme moretón causado por Jasper al sujetarla por la tarde.

Con cuidado, Edward retiró más las mantas y el aroma suave de las hierbas medicinales fluyendo de su tobillo vendado inundaron el aire. Él acercó el rostro para comprobar el alcance de la lesión, y comprobó que la lesión en el tobillo era bastante seria, ya que la hinchazón le llegaba estaba inflamada y tenía un color púrpura. Acostada e inconsciente de que él la estaba mirando, Bella parecía una figura indefensa y herida, a la que le iría muy bien descansar un poco.

Jasper y Esme entraron silenciosamente y Edward volvió a taparla.

— ¿Bella no lloró? — Preguntó Edward.

— No derramó ni una lágrima — Aseguró Jasper.

— ¿Incluso cuando os quedasteis a solas en la habitación? — Insistió Edward, dirigiéndose a su madre.

— No — Respondió Esme. — Estoy segura de que sentía dolor, pero no lloró.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, pensando que la mayoría de las mujeres habría hecho un drama de ese accidente. Tal vez al final Bella se revelase como una buena elección.

— No quiero que Bella cargue nada, especialmente al subir o bajar las escaleras. — Edward pasó a instruir a Jessica, que se había levantado y estaba detrás de ellos. — Si por casualidad quiere hacer algo que requiera fuerza o sea peligroso, llama a un hombre para la tarea. Mi esposa es la señora de este castillo y no realizará trabajos que exijan esfuerzo físico.

— Sí, milord — Asintió la joven pelirroja.

Satisfecho, Edward consideró que aquello resolvía el problema por el momento, asegurando que su esposa no se hiriese de nuevo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había olvidado como había sido el pasado de Bella y la manera en que había vivido. Cualquier dama llamaría a los criados para llevar a cabo las tareas del castillo, pero Bella había crecido con su avaro hermano, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para ser útil. Jacob Swan no la valoraba como persona, y mucho menos cómo una dama. Como su esposo, sin embargo, Edward tendría que hacerle entender de una vez, el valor y la posición de la que ella disfrutaba como lady Cullen.

— No creo que lord Cullen permita esto. — Advirtió Jessica cuando Bella le contó lo que tenía en mente.

— ¡Claro que si! — Respondió Bella con firmeza. — ¿Por qué iba a enfadarse por esto? Solo voy a ayudar a los enfermos. Hay mujeres en toda Inglaterra que lo hacen, y creo que es una forma mejor de utilizar mí tiempo que eligiendo joyas o vestidos para fiestas.

Jessica tenía la sensación de que su lord no vería esa idea con buenos ojos, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo disuadirla de la idea. Después de dar instrucciones a Bella para que no hiciera ningún trabajo físico, o cualquier cosa que implicara un riesgo, Edward buscó a Jessica para añadir que su esposa debía de involucrarse sólo con las actividades adecuadas a la vida de la señora del castillo.

Jessica se había tomado en serio las órdenes e informado a Bella de las instrucciones de lord Cullen, llegando incluso a repetirlas infinidad de veces mientras la ayudaba a vestirse, y más tarde, cuando la sujetaba del brazo al bajar las escaleras para ir a desayunar al salón. Poco después del desayuno, sin embargo, Bella la había llamado para comunicarle lo que pretendía hacer.

Después de considerar las tareas que una señora del castillo hacia normalmente, Bella llegó a la conclusión de que los sirvientes no necesitaban instrucciones ya que Esme, sin duda, se aseguraba de que todo funcionara correctamente. Después de todo, el castillo Cullen ya existía y funcionaba antes de su llegada, y no había mucho que cambiar. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, podría ayudar a los enfermos y a los discapacitados, seguramente había personas mayores con problemas de salud o que apreciaran su ayuda.

Bella notó que el esfuerzo de caminar aumentaba el dolor de su tobillo. _Aún así__quiero comenzar hoy_, pensó Bella creyendo que si cuidaba de los necesitados prestaría menos atención a su dolor.

El plan parecía simple y sensato hasta que terminó de comer y llamó a Jessica. Al comunicar a la doncella que deseaba que la llevara a visitar a los enfermos del feudo, la joven reaccionó con sorpresa.

— Aquí todos estamos muy saludables, milady. De hecho, no conozco a nadie que esté enfermo en este momento.

Bella no se lo creyó en un primer momento, pero al encontrar a Jasper un poco más tarde, él le confirmó que no había nadie enfermo o necesitando ayuda.

Bella pensó que, después de todo, era maravilloso que la gente de allí gozase de tan buena salud. De todas maneras, Bella no contaba con las hierbas medicinales que crecían en Swan, y no podía hacer mucho. Sin embargo, todavía tenía el deseo de ocupar el tiempo en algo útil. Pronto se le ocurrió otra idea, hacer una excursión a caballo por el bosque para examinar las plantas medicinales que crecían por allí. ¡Sí, eso! Jessica la acompañaría, y recogería lo que encontrasen, así no le faltarían medicinas cuando alguien las necesitase.

— ¿Por qué milady no habla con el señor antes de ir a buscar hierbas fuera de los muros? — Sugirió Jessica, preocupada cuando Bella le pidió que se encontrase con ella delante del castillo y le anunció lo que tenía en mente.

— Nunca podré comenzar o terminar nada si tengo que hablar con mi esposo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Por otra parte, sería difícil preguntarle nada, porque nunca está por los alrededores — Concluyó sin disimular la irritación que escuchaba en su voz. Bella había visto muy poco a su marido desde que llegara a Cullen, era imposible negar que él le dispensaba menos atención de la que se esperaba por parte de un recién casado.

— Pero su tobillo está hinchado — Continuó Jessica afligida.

La doncella tenía razón, ya que ahora Bella sentía dolor al caminar, y la hinchazón parecía aumentar con cada paso que daba. Sin embargo, terca como era, Bella no se quedaría en la cama a causa de un tobillo torcido.

— Descansaré sentada sobre el caballo, Jessica. Cuando vea una planta medicinal, tú la recogerás y la guardaremos en la silla de montar. El establo está ahí abajo, ¿no? — Preguntó Bella señalando una calle al lado del castillo, al final de la cual se veía una gran construcción de madera con pilas de heno apoyadas.

— Sí... — Jessica estaba cada vez más angustiada. — Pero nuestro lord se enfadará cuando sepa que la señora ha salido a cabalgar sola.

— ¡No estaré sola, tú vendrás conmigo! — Contestó Bella mientras caminaba cojeando hacia el establo.

— Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer si atacan a la señora? ¿Puedo pedir a un caballero que nos acompañe? — Preguntó Jessica, con una mirada que suplicaba a Bella que admitiera que no era un buen plan salir solas fuera de las murallas del castillo.

Bella sintió pena al ver el estado de pánico reflejado en la doncella. Era probable que Edward se disgustase al saber que ella había cabalgado sin la protección de un caballero, pero tal vez Jasper le impidiera salir si le pidiese a un hombre que la acompañara.

— Te prometo que no iremos lejos y que regresaremos pronto — aseguró Bella en un intento de calmar a Jessica, y en seguida llegaron a la entrada del establo. — ¡Oh, mira! — dijo Bella al encontrarse con un perro adormilado tumbado junto a la puerta. — ¿Quién eres tú, amigo?

— Es el perro de Angus, uno de los hombres que cuidan el establo — Jessica le informó aún preocupada. — Tiene una pata trasera paralizada y no es muy amigable.

— ¡Pobre! — Bella sonrió cuando el perro se levantó con esfuerzo y empezó a menear la cola. — A mi me parece muy agradable. Creo que sólo necesita un poco de atención y cariño... — Bella se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del animal.

— ¡Cuidado! — Jessica todavía gritaba, mientras que el agradable perro que meneaba la cola, de repente se convirtió en una bestia con los dientes al descubierto y mordiese la mano de Bella como si pretendiese arrancarle un pedazo.

Edward se encontró con Jasper que lo esperaba de nuevo en el pasillo, a la salida de su habitación secreta. Sin lugar a dudas, eso no podía ser una buena señal. Jasper se había casado con Alice hace treinta años, y había sido el primer caballero desde entonces, se podía contar con una mano las veces que había esperado a Edward para notificarle algo importante. Ahora lo había hecho dos veces en dos días consecutivos, justo los dos días en que su esposa vivía en el castillo. Edward empezaba a ver la relación en todo eso.

— ¿Qué ha hecho Bella esta vez? — Preguntó lord Cullen cuando la pesada puerta de piedra se cerró tras él. — No ha vuelto a abrir las cortinas de nuevo, supongo.

— No.

— ¿Qué ha pasado entonces?

— La han mordido.

— ¿Mordido? ¿Quién la ha mordido?

— Ha sido Wolfy.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó Edward, intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. — ¿El cachorro del establo? Pero si ese animal casi no puede ni ponerse en pie.

— Tu esposa quería acariciarle, pero el perro no respondió con mucho cariño.

— ¡Dios mío! — Edward exclamó con desaliento. — ¿La mordedura ha sido grave?

— Sangró mucho y es bastante profunda, pero Alice dijo que no va a dejar daños permanentes.

Pareciendo aliviado, Edward volvió a caminar por el pasillo, pero luego se detuvo y se volvió hacia su cuñado.

— ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

— El sacerdote ha llegado — Dijo Jasper, feliz de dar una buena noticia.

Con una expresión más suave en su cara, Edward reanudó su camino hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, pensando que por lo menos una cosa buena le esperaba.

— Será mejor casarse de una vez y que mi esposa quede embarazada antes de que ella se acabe matando a sí misma — Dijo mientras salían.

— Bella parece ser propensa a los accidentes — Jasper comentó en tono ligeramente divertido, siguiendo a Edward.

— Obviamente, mi esposa no es capaz de cuidar de sí misma... —Edward consideraba que ser propensa a los accidentes era una manera suave de describir como era Bella. —De ahora en adelante quiero que tus hombres la mantengan vigilada cuando yo no esté por aquí.

— Sospechaba que ibas a decir eso. — Dijo Jasper, coincidiendo en que era una buena idea para mantenerla a salvo de accidentes.

Los dos caballeros entraron en el salón por una de las puertas traseras, pero Edward se paró al darse cuenta de que Bella estaba hablando con el sacerdote de pie junto a la mesa. En ese lugar donde estaban, ni Bella ni el religioso notaron que ya no estaban solos y que podían ser oídos. Curioso por ver de lo que hablaban, Edward hizo una seña a Jasper para que guardase silencio y escuchara con atención.

El sacerdote intentaba convencerla de los peligros que corría al casarse con lord Cullen y vivir en ese castillo, y le aconsejó que huyera mientras todavía tuviera tiempo. Bella, sin embargo, permanecía en silencio. Edward inmediatamente notó la furia de Jasper cuando el caballero se adelantó al escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, pero levantó la mano, indicándole que se quedase quieto.

El sacerdote siguió insistiendo en que se salvara lo antes posible, y sugirió que huyeran juntos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Furioso, Edward también se obligó a contener el impulso de agarrar a ese presunto representante de Dios y echarlo fuera del castillo. Sin embargo, decidió esperar a ver como reaccionaba Bella a esas infames sugerencias, y sólo entonces decidiría si permitía que el sacerdote celebrase la ceremonia o lo expulsaría del castillo y mandaría a buscar a otro sacerdote.

**Y la mala suerte continua, la pobre, como dirían en mi país, necesita unos ramasos!**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Bella? ¿Huira con el sacerdote? ¿Edward terminará buscando un nuevo sacerdote? **

**Esto y muchos más, lo sabrán en nuestra próxima entrega xD**

**¿Que opinan?**

**Gracias por seguir allí**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITULO: ****LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER**

**LYNSAY SANDS**

TÍTULO ORIGINAL: The Highland Bride

**GÉNERO: HIGHLANDER**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**¡SORPRESA!. Disfruten el capitulo…**

**Capítulo VI**

Bella miró al Padre MacLure, incapaz de dar crédito a sus oídos. Primero repetía los absurdos comentarios que le habían contado en Swan, y luego, por si fuera poco, le proponía que fuesen hasta el establo, agarraran dos caballos y huyeran. ¡El religioso simplemente le proponía abandonar a su esposo y el castillo!

— ¡Oh Señor, un sacerdote, debería de estar avergonzado por repetir esos falsos rumores! — Dijo ella furiosa. — La Biblia enseña a no mentir.

El sacerdote la miró sorprendido, y enderezando sus hombros le sostuvo la mirada.

— ¿Cree que los rumores no son ciertos?

— Ya me han contado esas tonterías de que los Cullen son "seres de la noche" sin alma, y que se alimentan de sangre. Pero seis caballeros Cullen me trajeron a caballo durante dos días bajo la luz del sol, y supongo que usted también cabalgó durante el día, acompañado por caballeros Cullen.

— Así es— Admitió el sacerdote. — Pero sólo había un caballero.

— ¡Humm! — Bella se esforzó para no reírse. Al parecer, Edward la juzgaba mucho más importante que al sacerdote, ya que ella había viajado en compañía de seis de sus mejores hombres.

— ¿Está segura de que los caballeros que la escoltaban eran Cullen? — Preguntó el Padre MacLure, desviando sus pensamientos.

— Yo misma y todos los que viven aquí somos Cullen — Respondió Bella, sabiendo que al igual que Angela, el sacerdote quería decir que los "vampiros" poseían vasallos no susceptibles a la luz solar para realizar las tareas que ellos no podían hacer. — Esa estupidez de decir que los Cullen son seres nocturnos que no pueden soportar el día, se basa en el hecho de que Edward y su hermana, Alice, son alérgicos a la luz del sol. Había una joven en Swan que sufría el mismo problema, y nadie insinuó nunca que fuese un... "ser de la noche".

— ¿Alergia al sol?

— Exactamente.

— Entiendo. — El sacerdote parecía considerar lo que estaba escuchando. — ¿Y el hecho de que no envejecen?

— Otra tontería también. Basta con mirar a Alice para notar que está envejeciendo.

— Tal vez ella envejece, pero lo que se dice es que Edward Cullen no ha envejecido desde que llegó a la edad adulta, hace treinta años.

Bella le miró sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Si Edward había llegado a la edad adulta hace treinta años, ahora debería tener cincuenta y cinco o incluso sesenta años. Sin embargo, era imposible que un hombre joven tan vigoroso, atractivo y con la piel tan joven tuviese esa edad. Tres décadas atrás, su marido aún no habría nacido o sería un bebé. El padre de Edward, sí que podría tener esa edad en caso de que estuviera vivo. Obviamente, pensó de repente, creyendo que ya comprendía lo que generaba la confusión.

— Mi hermano se llama Jacob — Dijo Bella.

— Es un buen nombre — Comentó el sacerdote de forma vaga.

— Tiene el mismo nombre que mi padre, Jacob. Seguramente Edward también lleva el nombre de su padre, y por eso dicen que Edward Cullen no envejece. Pero no se trata de la misma persona, sino de padre e hijo. Además, no he visto ninguna señal de vampirismo desde que llegué a este castillo, y usted estará de acuerdo en que un vampiro nunca mandaría llamar a un sacerdote para celebrar un matrimonio que ya se ha realizado. — Bella continuó con determinación. — ¡Tiene que saber que mi matrimonio con Lord Cullen ocurrió en Swan sin la presencia de mi esposo, pero él decidió hacer una segunda ceremonia aquí!

— Como quiera — Dijo el religioso, en un tono de quien no está convencido del todo.

Bella se sentía muy irritada con el obstinado sacerdote que no aceptaba sus argumentos, como si la idea de que los Cullen fueran monstruos fuera demasiado interesante como para ser dejada de lado. Le iba a decir que consideraba absurdo que él no creyera en hechos tan claros como el agua, cuando notó que alguien se le acercaba por un lado. No fue difícil imaginar quien era, porque el sacerdote se atragantó inmediatamente al ver quien llegaba.

Cuando se volvió, Bella encontró a Edward y tuvo la certeza de que había oído la conversación que había mantenido con el sacerdote, porque nunca había visto en alguien tanta frialdad y furia al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente para ella, la furia de lord Cullen iba dirigida al Padre.

No era de extrañar, pensó Bella. Después de todo, el religioso había aceptado la hospitalidad del lord de aquel feudo, comería y bebería en su mesa, y aun así lo atacaba por la espalda. Sintió lástima ya que seguramente Edward lo expulsaría inmediatamente. Pero en lugar de estallar en cólera, como ella esperaba, Edward ordenó al sacerdote que ocupase su lugar en la mesa.

— Siéntese — Le ordenó con voz fría como el acero.

El hombre se sentó en silencio. Parecía lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decir nada que pudiera empeorar la furia del señor. Edward hizo un gesto para que Bella también se sentase, y entonces ocupó la silla entre los dos. Antes de hablar, sin embargo, él miró la mano vendada de Bella

— La lesión no es grave — Se apresuró a explicar, aunque Edward no le había preguntado nada, imaginando que Jasper, de pie junto a ellos, ya le había contado que se trataba de la mordedura de un animal.

— Mata al perro — Ordenó Edward, volviéndose hacia el primer caballero.

— ¡No! — Bella reaccionó impulsivamente.

Edward se volvió a mirarla, sorprendido.

— Por favor no lo mates — Le pidió en un tono suplicante— La culpa fue mía y no del pobre animal. Fui yo quien se acercó y extendió la mano para acariciarlo.

— Ese perro es peligroso y puede morder a otra persona.

— Tiene la pata trasera paralizada, y sólo representa un peligro para cualquier persona que sea tan tonta como para tocarlo. Jessica me avisó que no era amigable, pero yo todavía quise acariciarlo. ¡Por favor, milord!

—Es un perro rabioso — Respondió Edward.

— ¡Con una pierna paralizada, yo también estaría de mal humor!

Edward la miró con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos, pero penetrante y profunda. Asustada, Bella no hizo ningún esfuerzo para bajar la mirada, sabiendo que si no ganaba en aquel asunto, el pobre perro sería sacrificado por su culpa. Por fin, Edward volvió a mirar a Jasper.

— La boda se llevará a cabo dentro de una hora, en las escaleras de la capilla. Asegúrate de que todos sean informados y comparezcan.

— Sue empezó a preparar el banquete desde que mandaste a buscar al Padre MacLure, y ya sabe que él está aquí. — Avisó Jasper — La cena de esta noche ha sido cancelada porque comemos después de la ceremonia. Todos fueron informados de que la boda se celebraría cuando el sacerdote llegara, y como saben que ha llegado hoy, ahora sólo esperan la confirmación de la hora exacta. Anunciaré que deben estar listos dentro de una hora.

Edward asintió, satisfecho. Y Jasper se alejó, pero no antes de ejecutar una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Bella

— Bueno, ahora vamos a prepararnos para la boda. — Edward se fue sin volverse a dirigir al sacerdote.

Aliviada, Bella supo que Wolfy se salvaría porque Edward no había dicho nada más al respecto. Pero su repentina partida no le dio la oportunidad de darle las gracias. De todos modos, Alice apareció repentinamente cuando Edward se había ido.

— Te ayudaré a vestirte — Ofreció Alice con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! — Bella exclamó, sobresaltada. Esme le había dicho que eligiera la tela durante el día, para hacer el vestido durante la noche, pero Alice no había bajado a desayunar, y después del incidente en el establo se le había olvidado completamente. Ahora no se podía hacer nada, pensó Bella entristecida, aunque lo intentase, sería imposible confeccionar el vestido en una hora. Se iba a casar dentro de un rato y no tenía nada que ponerse.

— Menos mal que había varias criadas disponibles para coser hoy.

Bella se volvió al oír el comentario, y vio a Esme acercándose con una gran sonrisa y un vestido de seda en tono verde claro en los brazos.

— Sé que te pedí que eligieras la tela — Empezó Esme — pero después de que te dejé anoche, me informaron que el sacerdote vendría hoy, y pensé que sería mejor coser el vestido lo antes posible, por si Edward deseaba realizar la ceremonia de inmediato. Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo, sin duda habrías elegido tú la tela que más te gustase. — Esme le pasó el vestido a Bella — Elegí este color porque creo que resalta el verde de tus ojos. Espero que te guste.

— ¡Es precioso! — Bella se levantó para coger el vestido, con los ojos húmedos por la amabilidad de Esme.

Era increíble que la gente pudiera esparcir rumores tan malévolos acerca de estas personas, pensó Bella. Los Cullen la trataban con una bondad como nunca había tenido en Swan. Su marido había organizado otra ceremonia de matrimonio, y esta mañana Jessica le había traído la ropa nueva. Y ahora Esme había tenido la delicadeza de prepararle un vestido especial para la boda.

Emocionada, Bella se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan amparada y rodeada de cariño desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando era niña. Ella sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de emoción y de felicidad.

— ¡Mi niña! — Dijo Esme, que pareció entender lo que Bella sentía y notando sus lágrimas. — Te tratamos como te mereces. Ahora, vamos a subir a ayudarte.

— Está muy hermosa.

El comentario fue hecho por Jasper, y Edward reconoció que su caballero tenía razón, su novia estaba maravillosa. Alice y Esme habían convertido a Bella en una princesa de cuento de hadas. Su vestido largo y suelto tenía el mismo tono verde del bosque durante el día, algo que él había visto muy pocas veces. Ella no llevaba velo, y el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y adornado con pequeñas flores naturales, brillaba como la seda a la luz de las antorchas.

Su novia se veía muy joven y hermosa. Edward hinchó el pecho con orgullo, había hecho una buena elección.

Bella intentó sonreír y ocultar el nerviosismo mientras caminaba entre la multitud, hacia los escalones de la entrada de la capilla. Su boda en Cullen ni siquiera había comenzado y ya era muy diferente de la boda en Swan, donde sólo Jacob, Angela y los seis caballeros escoceses estuvieron presentes. El sacerdote no pronunció más que media docena de palabras y Jasper había dicho el "sí" nupcial representando a lord Cullen.

En esta ocasión, a Bella la bañaron con fragancias de flores y llevaba un vestido que superaba en belleza a cualquier otro que hubiera visto en la corte del rey. Su peinado estaba bellamente elaborado, y las innumerables antorchas que iluminaban la plaza de la capilla, otorgaban un aire romántico y mágico a todo. La gente le abría camino para que ella pasase, siendo visible la felicidad que sentían al verla.

Bella estaba emocionada, ahora realmente sentía que se casaba, a diferencia de la primera vez, cuando los oscuros rumores sobre los Cullen contados por Angela le atormentaron la mente, haciéndola temer por su futuro. Esta boda era muy diferente de la primera, porque ahora no tenía temores acerca del futuro, y creía que todo saldría bien.

— Todo saldrá bien. — Edward notó que hablaba en voz alta cuando Jasper le preguntó lo qué iba a salir bien.

— Todo — Dijo evasivamente Edward, ignorando la mirada curiosa de su cuñado.

— Esta boda es mucho más agradable que la que se ofició en Inglaterra — Comentó Jasper. — La otra fue rápida y parecía una reunión de negocios. Jacob Swan insistió en que la celebrásemos inmediatamente, y Bella fue llamada a toda prisa, sin tener tiempo para prepararse. Su vergüenza era visible, pero su hermano se aseguró de no esperar, en un momento el sacerdote llegó a la capilla y pronunció sólo las palabras estrictamente necesarias para acabar la ceremonia cuanto antes. Yo estaba cansado y polvoriento del viaje, y me hubiera gustado haberme aseado un poco, pero Jacob Swan no lo permitió. Bella no se sentía muy feliz en ese momento, pero estoy seguro de que esta boda, aquí en Cullen será mucho más de su gusto.

Edward miró a Bella, que se aproximaba, estaba preciosa vestida de novia. Parecía un poco nerviosa, pero algo en su expresión mostraba satisfacción y felicidad. Edward había dudado de la sugerencia de su madre para hacer una segunda ceremonia, temiendo que a Bella no le gustase, pero ahora se alegraba de haber consentido. Era bueno ver a todo el clan allí reunido y a su bella novia aproximándose entre ellos. Edward sabía que había pasado muy poco tiempo con ella hasta ahora, pero había escuchado lo que le contaban de ella sus familiares, caballeros y vasallos.

Todos se sentían cautivados por Bella. Incluso el acto de abrir las cortinas del salón había sido visto como un intento de mejorar la vida en el castillo, y nadie la había juzgado mal por ello. Todo saldría bien, volvió a pensar Edward, siempre y cuando ella aceptase sin terror o histeria las revelaciones, que tarde o temprano le tendría que contar.

Edward sabía que iba a ser necesario revelar su naturaleza y sus orígenes, a pesar de temer la reacción de su esposa. No tenía ni idea de cómo abordaría el tema, de todos modos, sería mejor que le contase todo de manera calmada y sensata. Le daría más tiempo para acostumbrarse a la vida normal en Cullen, y entonces le revelaría los hechos tal como eran.

Al fin, Bella se acercó y subió los escalones de la entrada de la capilla para unirse a Edward, Jasper y al Padre. Edward la miró a los ojos y se esforzó por sonreír, pero probablemente su sonrisa parecería extraña, ya que se sentía nervioso, un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado. Ambos se volvieron hacia el Padre MacLure cuando Bella subió el último escalón, y entonces sorprendió a Edward, cogiéndole de la mano y apretándola suavemente entre sus dedos, un gesto de complicidad y cariño, haciéndole pensar otra vez que todo saldría bien.

Bella no se imaginó que esa boda fuera más lenta de la que se celebró en Swan, y más de una vez tuvo que luchar para mantener su atención en las palabras en latín que el Padre MacLure pronunciaba. Finalmente, ella decidió dejar de intentar que su mente no se distrajese, y lo primero que pensó fue en los manjares que Sue tenía preparados para el banquete. Sue había estado ocupada durante días con la preparación de los asados, los guisos, los pasteles y los dulces, y sin duda todo estaría delicioso. Bella ya había confirmado el talento de la cocinera, debido a todas las comidas que le había hecho.

Sin darse cuenta, los pensamientos de Bella dejaron de concentrarse en el banquete y se dirigieron a algo que, también llenaba la cabeza de las novias; la noche de bodas. Bella tenía nueve años cuando su madre murió, así que ella no podía orientar a Bella sobre su noche nupcial. Aunque no ignoraba lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer. Angela, su criada y amiga en Swan, dormía en la gran sala de al lado de la cocina, junto con otros criados, y más de una vez fue testigo de las cosas que ocurrían durante la noche y se lo contaba a Bella.

Angela describió el encuentro entre un hombre y una mujer como algo parecido a una lucha en la que, en cierto momento, el hombre pone parte de su cuerpo entre las piernas de la mujer. La criada había descrito esa parte del cuerpo masculino como "una especie de salchicha cocida."

Con estos pensamientos en mente, y sin fijarse en lo que hacía, Bella giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, y bajó los ojos para mirar a la zona del cuerpo de Edward donde se encontraba la tal "salchicha cocida". Su novio también estaba elegantemente vestido para la boda, y llevaba una calza ajustada de paño fino, diferente de las que usaba para montar.

Bella se sorprendió y asustó por lo que vio, pues Angela le había explicado que cuanto mayor es el volumen entre las piernas masculinas, mayor era el tamaño de esa parte del cuerpo de los hombres. Ansiosa, concluyó que Edward era también vigoroso en sus partes masculinas, y sin querer apretó sus propios muslos, en actitud de defensa al imaginarse "luchando con su marido en la cama hasta que él colocase tal salchicha entre su piernas ", como lo describía Angela.

— Bella

Ella se sobresaltó al oír que la llamaban, y se sonrojó inmediatamente, creyendo que había sido sorprendida en una indiscreción. Pero la expresión de Edward, sumada a la actitud de espera del sacerdote, la convenció que se trataba de otra cosa.

— ¿Acepta? — Preguntó el sacerdote, mirándola como si le fuera a repetir la pregunta.

— Acepto — Contestó Bella

El Padre MacLure continuó con más palabras en latín, hasta el momento en que le dijo a Edward.

— Puede besar a la novia.

Bella se mostró sorprendida al oír tales palabras. ¿La ceremonia había acabado ya? Parecía que si. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó el beso de su esposo, preguntándose cómo sería ser besada. Al instante, sintió que los labios de Edward rozaban los suyos, un toque dulce y tierno y... ¡le gustó la sensación! En un impulso, se puso de puntillas para presionar sus labios más fuerte contra los de él, pero Edward apartó la cara.

Avergonzada por la reacción espontánea de entrega a su marido, ella retrocedió un paso mientras escuchaba los gritos de júbilo de la multitud. Desafortunadamente, Bella recordó que se encontraba en la parte superior de la escalera cuando ya era demasiado tarde, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, sintiendo la pierna golpear con fuerza contra los escalones de la entrada de la capilla antes de aterrizar de espaldas en el suelo, escuchando transformarse los gritos de "¡Viva!" de la multitud en exclamaciones de sorpresa y alarma.

**Volvi! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! **

**Pobre mujer, al parecer su torpeza no la deja en paz. **

**¿Que opinan?**

**Gracias por seguir allí**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITULO: ****LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER**

**LYNSAY SANDS**

TÍTULO ORIGINAL: The Highland Bride

**GÉNERO: HIGHLANDER**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**¡SORPRESA!. Disfruten el capitulo…**

**Capítulo VII**

Bella suspiró, colocó la cesta de costura en la hierba y levantando la cara hacia el sol cerró los ojos. La quietud y el silencio reinaban en el jardín del castillo. Jessica había tenido razón al insistir en que se sentara allí. La joven criada le había hecho constante compañía durante toda la semana, y Bella sabía que los días de descanso hubieran sido más largos sin la conversación divertida y amistosa de la doncella.

Entristecida, se acordó del día de la boda. Un espléndido banquete había seguido a la ceremonia, y Sue se superó a si misma en la preparación de guisos, asados, pasteles y dulces. Desafortunadamente, Bella sólo había oído hablar de tales maravillas, pues había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente tras caerse por las escaleras de la capilla y ser llevada a su habitación. A volver en si, le dolía el cuerpo, y ni pudo probar ni tenía apetito para degustar los manjares. Tuvo que conformarse con escuchar los sonidos de la fiesta que tenían lugar en el salón y en la plaza frente al castillo.

Decidió hacer un inventario de las heridas que había sufrido en los últimos días. Una mordedura de perro que sanaba rápidamente, ya no llevaba la venda para que la herida se secase. El tobillo también había mejorado, pero todavía caminaba con cuidado y sin poner su peso sobre el pie. Sus brazos y piernas, sin embargo, lucían moretones y contusiones.

Bella tuvo suerte de no romperse ningún hueso, pero el accidente y las consecuentes lesiones habían aplazado la noche de bodas de nuevo. Para Bella, era como si aplazaran el momento de extraer un diente podrido, algo indeseable y doloroso, pero que tenía que suceder. Esperar la ponía nerviosa, y estaría mejor si hubiera sucedido de una vez, para que su ansiedad ya se hubiera pasado.

De todos modos, Bella creía que después de una semana de descanso, y si no tenía más accidentes, todo volvería a la normalidad. O casi todo. Todos la seguían tratando con amabilidad y simpatía, pero ahora también la trataban como a una frágil pieza de cristal o peor aún, como si fuese idiota. Le habían prohibido llevar o levantar objetos pesados, y dos hombres la vigilaban todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que respetaba la prohibición y no hacía nada que la pusiese en peligro. Bella se sentía como una niña que tenía que ser vigilada para evitar meterse en problemas.

Resentida, ella se fijó en Tyler y Dimitri que conversaban, sentados en uno de los bancos del jardín. Ellos eran los encargados de vigilarla esta mañana. Si por casualidad hiciese mención de levantarse, los dos se apresurarían a tomarla del brazo para asegurarse de que no se cayera o tropezase.

¡Convertida en el bufón de la corte!

Los centinelas no siempre eran discretos, y en varias ocasiones escuchaba lo que decían, por eso, ahora sabía más sobre la vida en Cullen. Se enteró de que Edward no se ausentaba durante el día por estar administrando el feudo, sino porque prefería dormir, a causa de su reacción alérgica al sol. Jasper era el responsable durante el día, y Edward asumía el mando al despertar, cuando el sol se ponía. La consecuencia era que en el feudo Cullen había más movimiento durante la noche que por el día, o tal vez más de noche que de día.

Bella también se había enterado que Edward salía con sus hombres a excursiones nocturnas, quizás para atacar otros feudos o cosas por el estilo, una costumbre más común en Escocia que en Inglaterra. No estaba de acuerdo con ese comportamiento belicoso, pero había decidido no enterarse de nada más al respecto y simplemente desviaba la atención cuando los caballeros hablaban de eso. De cualquier manera, ya sabía que Edward estaba ocupado desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer.

Aun así, su marido encontraba tiempo para hacerle compañía, y siempre cenaba con ella, aunque Bella pensaba que él comía menos de lo que debería. También era frecuente que los caballeros se presentaran durante la cena para informar sobre asuntos del feudo, y Edward los escuchaba con atención. A menudo, abandonaba la mesa para comprobar algo, o para una reunión con los hombres, pero regresaba más tarde y se sentaban delante de la chimenea para hablar y jugar al ajedrez.

Bella jugaba al ajedrez bastante bien, ya que su padre le había enseñado cuando era niña, y luego pasó años practicando con Lynette, hasta que enviaron a su hermana mayor a un convento por no haber encontrado a un hombre dispuesto a contraer matrimonio sin dote, ya que Jacob no la habría pagado tampoco. Bella albergaba la esperanza de que jugar al ajedrez la redimiese a los ojos de Edward, quería demostrarle que era inteligente y perspicaz, a pesar de los accidentes. Si pudiera hacerlo, tal vez su marido renunciara a mantenerla bajo vigilancia.

En ese momento, el sol se escondió detrás de una nube, y Bella sintió una ráfaga de viento frío. Pensó que lo mejor era entrar. Era el momento de prepararse para comer, ya que el día terminaba y la cena se serviría en breve.

— Si ya hemos acabado, voy a ir a buscar a mi esposa — Anunció Jasper.

Edward asintió, y luego se volvió hacia el otro lado del salón, mientras los caballeros se iban. Sentada frente al fuego, Bella cosía, esperando que la reunión terminara, y su postura encogida le mostraba que tenía frío. Edward notaba que ella se encogía cada vez que se abría una puerta, sin duda a causa de la corriente de aire que entraba. La noche era lluviosa, y hacía viento, no le extrañaba que sintiera frío. Reconoció que el frío no le molestaba a él, pero no podía esperar lo mismo de Bella.

— Jugaremos al ajedrez en nuestra habitación — Dijo Edward, acercándose. — Allí estarás más caliente sin puertas que se abran todo el tiempo.

Bella sonrió, aliviada por la sugerencia de su marido, y aceptó la mano que le tendió para ayudarla a levantarse.

— La noche está fría, Edward.

— Es el final del verano. Las noches se hacen más largas y ya empiezan a enfriarse.

De hecho, se preocupaba cada vez más por la integridad física de Bella. Edward había sufrido otro ataque hace dos noches, cuando cabalgaba por el bosque con los caballeros. Era la tercera vez que intentaban quitarle la vida en los últimos meses. La flecha le rozó, y terminó alcanzando el brazo del caballero junto a él. Afortunadamente la herida no había sido grave y se curó enseguida, pero ese incidente le molestaba más que los anteriores, porque ocurrió por la noche, cuando estaba rodeado de hombres que salieron inmediatamente a buscar al atacante.

Su atacante, sin embargo, tuvo la suerte de conseguir escapar, porque sus caballeros no lo pudieron localizar entre los árboles. Los hombres que lo acompañaban tenían una excelente visión depredadora nocturna, y fue increíble que no lo hubiesen encontrado. Era precisamente eso lo que le preocupaba, Edward tenía todas las ventajas, sin embargo, se atrevían a atacarlo. Su perseguidor parecía desesperado por llevar a cabo su intento, y los hombres desesperados son impredecibles.

En el ataque, una persona había resultado herida. Era un caballero Cullen, que tenía la capacidad de recuperarse de las heridas en un instante. Pero ¿que pasaría si fuese Bella quien estuviese a su lado? ¿Y si la flecha le diese en el corazón y no en el brazo?

Esta posibilidad le molestaba más de lo que podía suponer en un principio, lo que le obligó a admitir que se sentía muy unido a su esposa. Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, Edward aprendía a desear y apreciar los momentos que disfrutaban juntos, jugando o charlando delante del fuego. Bella se revelaba como una mujer inteligente y sensible, y era agradable escucharle hablar acerca de su infancia en Swan y de su vida antes de venir a Cullen.

En varias ocasiones, Edward se sentía furioso al oírla describir las circunstancias en las que había vivido bajo el yugo del hermano codicioso, que paso a cuidar de la familia después de la muerte de sus padres. Pero Bella no guardaba rencor por la manera en que su hermano la había tratado, y mostraba una actitud de aceptación madura e incluso filosófica, diciendo que los hechos que le causaron sufrimiento también la enseñaron a apreciar las cosas simples de la vida. Era un placer escucharle hablar así, y poco a poco Edward comenzó a admirarla.

Cuando subían las escaleras, Edward observó a su esposa alcanzar los últimos escalones, y luego dejar caer su falda mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Había esperado para consumar el matrimonio, debido a las lesiones sufridas por Bella, pero ya parecía totalmente recuperada. Quizás era el momento para unirse físicamente a su esposa, como ya se habían unido por ley.

Al entrar, Bella se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Se acercó a los asientos de delante de la chimenea. Había jugado al ajedrez con Edward todas las noches de la semana, pero era la primera vez que lo hacían en el dormitorio, una habitación mucho más pequeña y más íntima que el salón. Preocupada, Bella decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con su marido y resolver el problema que le causaba tanta ansiedad; la consumación del matrimonio.

— Edward, me gustaría decirte que... agradezco tu amabilidad por organizar un segundo matrimonio. El hecho de haber aplazado... bueno... el no haber consumado nuestro matrimonio hasta que me recuperase de los accidentes que sufrí es…

Bella se detuvo de pronto, consciente de que se estaba poniendo más roja que un pimiento y sin saber cómo continuar. No había considerado lo difícil que sería esa conversación, pero ahora que ya la había iniciado, no podía echarse atrás.

— ¡Esta situación me altera los nervios, milord! Me pregunto si no podríamos resolverlo pronto.

— ¿Resolverlo... pronto? — Edward frunció el ceño.

—Sí — Continuó Bella, frotándose las manos nerviosamente. — Tendrá que pasar tarde o temprano, y el hecho de no saber exactamente cuando me está matando de ansiedad... Es como... un diente podrido que es necesario arrancar... En fin, algo que no se puede evitar.

— ¿Un diente podrido que es necesario arrancar? — Repitió Edward perplejo.

— Yo... ¡No me malinterpretes, pero... he oído que consumar el matrimonio a través de la unión física no es muy deseable, ni da placer!

— ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo tu hermano?

— No fue mi hermano, fue mi doncella. Ah... en realidad, Angela no era mi doncella... Ella trabajaba en la cocina, pero hacía las veces de doncella cuando era necesario... es decir, que me ayudó una o dos veces y... dijo que... — Bella empezó a balbucear de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que Angela te contó sobre lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer?

Edward parecía menos confuso ahora, lo que la alivió un poco.

— Ella describía lo que pasaba entre los criados, no necesariamente entre un marido y su esposa. Angela dormía junto con otros criados, en una habitación grande. Bueno, se dio cuenta de que... a veces...

— Deja de tartamudear y dime lo que te contó. No tengas miedo.

— Angela dijo que el hombre y la mujer luchan por un rato, y entonces él coloca su salchicha cocida entre las piernas de ella.

Edward reaccionó con un sonido extraño, algo entre risa y aclararse la garganta, y se volvió como para ocultar su rostro. Sus hombros, sin embargo, comenzaron a temblar, lo que indicaba que se estaba riendo. Indignada, Bella estaba a punto de protestar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Tomada por sorpresa, e irritada, se dirigió hacia allí. Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, se encontró con Jessica, que traía vino, y se obligó a convertir su expresión furiosa en una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias! — Bella agarró la bandeja con la jarra y los vasos. — Gracias también por encender el fuego.

— Puedo llevar la bandeja yo misma, milady.

— No te preocupes, yo serviré el vino — Aseguró Bella en tono decidido, dando un paso atrás y preparándose para cerrar la puerta con el pie. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, empezó a perder el equilibrio obligando a Edward a ir corriendo para ayudarla.

— Deja que yo me ocupe de esto. — Dijo cogiendo la bandeja de las manos de Bella — Es mejor evitar accidentes — Continuó Edward al atravesar el cuarto para poner la bandeja en la mesa, al lado del tablero de ajedrez.

Sin embargo, Bella había perdido el deseo de jugar, y tenía aún menos deseos para finalmente cumplir con su "deber de esposa". En realidad, lo que deseaba en ese momento era que la dejaran sola para recuperar su orgullo herido. En silencio, cerró la puerta y permaneció donde estaba mientras Edward servía el vino.

— Angela estaba mal informada, y no te contó las cosas importantes que tienen lugar entre un hombre y una mujer cuando están juntos en la cama — Dijo él finalmente, poniendo la jarra sobre la mesa.

— ¿Las cosas importantes? — Bella frunció el ceño.

— Sí — Dijo Edward, aproximándose con los vasos. — Bébete el vino.

Con un gesto automático, Bella aceptó y tomó un sorbo del vaso que Edward le había ofrecido.

— Angela no te mencionó nada acerca de los besos, por ejemplo. — Edward tomó un sorbo de vino.

— ¿Besos? — Bella comenzó a sentir un súbito interés al recordar el roce de labios que había intercambiado al final de la ceremonia de la boda, y el escalofrío que ese breve contacto le había provocado.

— Como nuestro beso en la boda. — Edward continuó como si adivinase sus pensamientos. — Y hay más.

— ¿Más qué?

— Bébete el vino — Le contestó Edward en vez de responderle.

Impaciente, Bella rápidamente bebió otro sorbo, y luego se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¿Más qué? — Repitió.

— Es difícil de explicar — Dijo Edward acercándose. — Tal vez debería mostrártelo.

**Volvi! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! **

**¿Y que será lo que le enseñara Edward a nuestra cándida e inocente Bella?**

**¿Que opinan?**

**Gracias por seguir allí**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITULO: ****LA NOVIA DEL HIGHLANDER**

**LYNSAY SANDS**

TÍTULO ORIGINAL: The Highland Bride

**GÉNERO: HIGHLANDER**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**¡SORPRESA!. Disfruten el capitulo…**

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Bella miró a su esposo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su sugerencia de mostrarle lo que realmente ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer. El beso rápido después de la boda había sido agradable, pero Edward la había dejado muy curiosa al afirmar que había más que aquel roce de labios. Tímida, ella asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo, entonces cerró los ojos y levantó ligeramente la barbilla en un gesto de aceptación.

Al instante, Bella sintió que los labios de Edward rozaban los suyos en un contacto cálido y suave. Sin pensarlo, ella entreabrió los labios y suspiró. Edward reaccionó inclinando el rostro hacia un lado, y colocando la lengua dentro de la boca de Bella

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego los cerró a sentir que la lengua de Edward rozaba la suya. Bella había sorprendido a los criados besándose de esta manera en Swan, pero no se imaginaba que sería tan caliente y húmedo. ¡Más que eso, no se imaginaba que fuese tan agradable!

Los labios de Edward ahora tocaban los suyos con firmeza, y su lengua se deslizaba sobre la de ella con movimientos intensos. Él profundizó el beso, moviendo la cabeza como si quisiera penetrar en su boca lo máximo posible.

De repente, Bella escuchó el sonido de líquido esparciéndose en el suelo, y dedujo que Edward había dejado caer el vaso de vino. Al momento, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocasen por entero. En un impulso, ella también dejó caer su copa y entrelazó sus brazos en la espalda de su marido. Edward reaccionó bajando las manos desde su cintura hasta su trasero, y la estrechó todavía más en sus brazos.

Sensaciones desconocidas se apoderaron de Bella cuando diferentes partes de su cuerpo tocaron el cuerpo de Edward, como la súbita conciencia de sus pechos tocando el torso de su marido, o la rigidez que de repente sentía contra su vientre.

— Hay más — Murmuró Edward, apartando su cara.

— ¿Más? — Ella estaba un poco decepcionada por la interrupción.

— Otro tipo de besos — Le explicó, sorprendiéndola al besar su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío que la recorrió hasta los dedos de los pies.

Los labios de Edward volvieron a capturar los de ella de manera apasionada y sedienta. Bella se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos, y el calor en el interior de su vientre se movió hacia abajo humedeciéndola. Tirando de ella contra sí, Edward rozó su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo al mismo tiempo su dureza y la suavidad de ella.

Besar era maravilloso, pensó ella, y sin saber cómo, ni cuando había sucedido, advirtió que la parte superior del vestido estaba caído a la altura de la cintura, y sus pechos ahora casi desnudos tocaban la tela de la camisa de Edward.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamó Bella, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa cuando la mano de Edward envolvió su seno derecho, apretando de una forma que no producía dolor o malestar, sino placer.

Y antes de que ella pudiera cerrar la boca de nuevo Edward la invadió con un beso más profundo que todos los demás, utilizando la mano libre para sujetarla por la nuca y acercar su rostro. Instintivamente, Bella comenzó a mover su lengua, tratando también de profundizar dentro de él. Sorprendiéndose a sí misma mientras alternaba movimientos de la lengua con pequeños mordiscos a los labios de Edward. De repente, fue como si todo su cuerpo tocase el cuerpo de él, los pechos, el vientre y los muslos se sensibilizaron y reaccionaron al contacto de sus manos y del cuerpo de su marido.

El roce repentino de las mantas de piel contra la parte posterior de sus muslos, le hizo darse cuenta de que Edward la había ido acercando hasta la cama. Más que eso, ella notó que su vestido caía completamente, y que con un gesto rápido y preciso Edward empujó su camisola por los hombros, deslizándose también al suelo. Bella estaba desnuda, pero no tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzada, porque Edward inclinó la cabeza y empezó a besarle la punta del pecho con los mismos labios calientes y húmedos, que segundos antes habían invadido su boca.

De repente, él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, pero sólo para levantarla y dejarla en la cama. Después de desvestirse rápidamente, Edward se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en sus pechos, haciendo que Bella arquease la espalda para ofrecérselos. Ella comenzó a mover las piernas entre las de Edward, y sintió la dureza de aquello que Angela, de modo tan poco atractivo, llamaba "salchicha cocida". Bella sintió un gran placer al frotar su pierna contra la dureza del miembro de su esposo.

Ella no sabía lo que iba a seguir, y una nueva oleada de sensaciones desconocidas la excitó cuando Edward la tocó entre los muslos. Cuando sintió sus dedos tocando en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, el instinto hizo que entreabriera las piernas, como si quisiera invitarle o incluso suplicarle, para continuar con la caricia. Su cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia.

Edward intensificó su toque, y las piernas de Bella se cerraron como si quisieran aprisionar la mano que la tocaba. Se sentía desgarrada por sensaciones opuestas; el toque que la sensibilizaba tanto que se volvía casi insoportable, y que al mismo tiempo no deseaba que parase.

Su cuerpo confundido reaccionó inmediatamente, arqueándose y abriendo más sus piernas. Hasta que Edward resolvió esa confusión colocándose entre sus muslos y obligándola a permanecer receptiva a sus caricias.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, algo se rompió dentro de Bella, ella gritó y clavó las uñas en la espalda de su esposo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió una punzada de dolor y desconcertada, comprendió que Edward la penetraba con esa parte del cuerpo que Angela le había contado.

— Es la única vez que te causará dolor — Edward le susurró al oído. — El dolor se debe a que eres virgen, pero pasará en un instante.

De hecho, la punzada ya estaba dando paso a una sensación de placer. Edward la penetraba con suavidad. De pronto, sus piernas se entrelazaron detrás de él, como si quisiera aprisionarlo, mientras Edward proseguía con los movimientos que lo hacían penetrar y luego retroceder.

Sin saber cómo, Bella se ajustó a aquellos movimientos regulares, aumentando su intensidad y alcance. No sentía ningún dolor, y ella se adentraba en un nivel más alto de placer, que empañaba su conciencia y le robaba la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Todo lo que sabía era que el cuerpo de Edward se movía dentro del suyo, mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas, las manos y los brazos, en aquella danza sublime que los unía.

Cuando la explosión de placer se acercó a Bella, podía haber durado un instante o una eternidad, pues el tiempo no servía para medirla. Edward comenzó a temblar, como si sufriera un ataque, y con frenesí volvió a moverse dentro de Bella, con intensidad redoblada, haciéndola enterrar los dedos en la espalda de su marido. Los dos dejaron escapar un grito de puro éxtasis, al alcanzar el clímax al mismo tiempo.

Al final de la explosión, los dos todavía experimentaban sucesivos temblores, que disminuyeron gradualmente hasta que Bella notó que Edward se relajaba encima de ella. Los jadeos se calmaron, y Edward suspirando, se estremeció suavemente. Después él rodó de su cuerpo poniéndose a su lado.

Un ligero letargo comenzó a afectarles cuando Edward se volvió y pasó el brazo por debajo de ella, dándole la vuelta de espaldas, de manera que sus cuerpos se ajustasen uno contra el otro. Bella se durmió.

Algún tiempo después, Edward la despertó con besos y caricias, y pronto pudo comprobar realmente que el dolor que ella había sentido sólo ocurría la primera vez.

Cuando ambos finalmente quedaron exhaustos y satisfechos, el amanecer se alzaba y la luz gris de la mañana se insinuaba por los lados de la pesada cortina de la ventana. A punto de quedarse dormida, Bella notó que Edward se movía. Pensó que su marido buscaba una posición más cómoda, pero poco después el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la despertó por completo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba sola en la cama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó de la cama y corrió a abrir la puerta. El largo pasillo estaba oscuro, pero aún ardía una antorcha, que producía la luz suficiente para que Bella viese a Edward caminando en la dirección opuesta a la escalera que conducía al salón. ¿Dónde diablos iba? No se había vestido y caminaba desnudo, llevando su ropa en las manos. Después de un breve momento de vacilación, Bella entró en la habitación, se puso rápidamente la bata y salió decidida a seguirlo.

Observó que Edward se había detenido al final del pasillo, e incluso con la tenue iluminación proporcionada por la antorcha, tuvo la certeza de que tocaba una de las piedras de la pared. Un pasaje se abrió, y Edward desapareció dentro. El pasaje se volvió a cerrar de inmediato y la pared de piedra del pasillo volvió a su lugar. Bella decidió tratar de abrir el pasaje, pero entonces vio una figura que se escabullía desde el fondo del largo pasillo y se acercaba furtivamente hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Edward. Sorprendida, ella dio un paso atrás y se escondió entre la puerta abierta de la habitación, mirando para ver qué pasaba.

La figura se acercó al punto donde el pasaje se había abierto. Bella desconfiaba por la aparición de esa persona; parecía ser un hombre, pero era imposible ver su rostro, había poca luz, y llevaba una capa oscura que le cubría el rostro hasta el nivel de los ojos. La figura movió su mano en la pared, tratando de abrir la puerta de piedra. Ella se tensó, el individuo no tenía buenas intenciones. La figura oscura parecía tener dificultades para abrir la entrada al pasadizo secreto, por que después de algún tiempo finalmente se rindió y retrocediendo, desapareció rápidamente por donde había venido.

Bella esperó un momento y respirando hondo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al lugar del pasillo por donde Edward había desaparecido. Imitando lo que le había visto hacer a su esposo, tocó la piedra de la pared, pero no pasó nada. Volvió a hacerlo, aplicando más fuerza, pero aún así no obtuvo resultados. Bella estaba segura de que tocaba la piedra correcta, colocaba su mano exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Edward la había puesto. ¿Por qué no funcionaba? Lo intentó dos veces más, pero el pasaje no se abrió. Frustrada e irritada Bella, golpeó con la otra mano la piedra de al lado, y para su sorpresa, una grieta se abrió de repente en la pared.

Recelosa, empujó la puerta de piedra. El mecanismo funcionaba en silencio, y bastó una ligera presión para que la puerta se abriera más y revelara un oscuro pasillo en frente. Su corazón latía acelerado, pero Bella decidió seguir adelante. Alice dormía por la noche con Jasper, y pasaba el día en su cuarto o en los salones oscuros del castillo para protegerse de la luz solar, de modo que estaba despierta cuando su marido también lo estaba. Ahora ella sabía que Edward dormía durante el día y se despertaba cuando el sol se ponía, para hacerse cargo de la administración de Cullen. Bien, si la vida en el castillo estaba organizada de esta manera, ella debería ajustarse a las circunstancias para poder dormir con su marido.

Por otra parte, Bella quería conocer el cuarto de Edward. Jasper decía que la reacción de Edward al sol era aún peor que la de Alice, y podía ser fatal. Por lo tanto, la habitación de Edward no debía tener ninguna ventana y sería absolutamente oscura. Aunque eso no le importaba nada ya que ella podía dormir en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta.

Bella avanzó por el pasillo, y se percató de que no había ninguna antorcha a la vista y que era imposible ver nada. Tendría que volver a su habitación a buscar una vela. Bella se volvió hacia el pasillo y aguzó sus oídos por un momento, asegurándose de que no había ruidos de alguien cercano. El pasaje era, sin duda secreto, pero temía ser incapaz de abrir la puerta si la cerrase ahora. Resuelta, respiró hondo y corrió tan rápido como pudo de regreso a la habitación, encendió una de las grandes velas del candil y volvió a salir.

El silencio reinaba todavía, y parecía que no había un alma viviente alrededor, pero la puerta del pasaje secreto permanecía abierta, lo que era un riesgo. Desafortunadamente, ella no podía correr ahora como lo había hecho para volver a su habitación, temía que la vela se apagara. En silencio, Bella uso una mano para proteger la llama y caminó lo más rápido posible, sin correr el riesgo de apagar el débil fuego que iluminaba el camino.

Pronto llegó de nuevo a la puerta secreta, y antes de entrar miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie. Entonces, siguió por el pasillo y se deslizó en la oscuridad. Al entrar, pensó que no podía dejar la puerta abierta porque los demás podían verla. De cualquier forma, cerrar la puerta por dentro no era problema porque Edward estaba dentro y ella no correría el riesgo de quedar atrapada.

Si él aún estaba allí, consideró Bella, temblando de miedo. Controlando sus miedos, Bella empujó la puerta de piedra, que se movió con sorprendente ligereza, y la entrada del pasaje se cerró con un suave clic.

El silencio total la envolvió, ya no había vuelta atrás. La llama de la vela apenas iluminaba el camino de delante, pero ella continúo. Se movió con cuidado, sintiendo que el aire allí era húmedo y frío. No había nada en el oscuro pasillo, ni siquiera apoyos para las antorchas, sólo las paredes de piedra. A los pocos metros, llegó a una puerta de madera a la derecha. La puerta estaba cerrada, y no se escuchaba nada. El corredor seguía hacia delante y Bella decidió continuar, convencida de que lo hacía movida por la curiosidad, pero sabiendo que en realidad sentía miedo de entrar en la habitación y enfrentarse a su marido.

Caminó una buena distancia, hasta llegar al final del pasillo. El problema era que el pasillo terminaba precisamente en otra puerta también cerrada. No esperaba eso, y ahora se enfrentaba al dilema de saber cual era la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

Bella aún estaba tratando de resolver el problema cuando oyó un leve ruido que parecía venir desde el interior de la segunda puerta. Retuvo la respiración y agudizó sus oídos para asegurarse de que el ruido procedía de esa habitación. Más que eso, oyó claramente un murmullo soñoliento, como alguien que dijese algo mientras dormía un sueño profundo. Tal vez fuese su imaginación pero sonaba como Edward.

Con sumo cuidado, Bella giró el picaporte y entró. La oscuridad dentro de la habitación era absoluta, igual que en el pasillo, y la luz de la vela era de poca ayuda. Ella se movió en silencio lentamente deteniéndose cuando sus piernas tocaron el borde de una cama. Volviendo a contener la respiración, Bella levantó la vela tratando de iluminar más, y entre aliviada y asustada, vio la figura de su marido acostado. Edward estaba dormido, pero dejó escapar un murmullo ininteligible, como si la luz de la vela en su rostro le molestase. No se despertó solo se volvió hacia el otro lado y siguió durmiendo.

Por temor a despertarlo Bella bajó la vela rápidamente. Indecisa, retrocedió unos pasos y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Entonces tomó una decisión. _¡Apagaré la __vela__y__me acostaré__junto a mi__esposo!_

**Volvi! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! **

**¿Les gusto la lección? Algo me dice que si...**

**¿Y como reaccionara Edward?**

**¿Que opinan?**

**Gracias por seguir allí**


End file.
